Mystery love notes
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Notes appear for Yuffie 1 by 1. It's made clear that they'll do anything and whatever to have her. What's the Kisaragi blood line have to do with it? Can Vincent and the others keep her safe? As you read story gets more serious. WARNING:Some Adult Content
1. Chapter 1 Feb 1st Daydreaming

EXCLAIMER: I do not own the Characters

If you don't like Yuffentine then go away. There is little to a lot of OCC between

the characters. I promise that this story is worth reading. I apologize in advance

for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes found, I swear I tied to find them all.

Please be so kind an review.

I also would like to add a better summery: Vincent has a hard time making up what

he feels and wants from Yuffie, one minutes he pulls her in and the next pushes

her out(Hope that made a little sense), which only confuses her. Then on top of

that mystery notes start showing up on her pillow, who ever they are make it clear

that in the end they will have her and will stop at nothing to uptain their goal.

A major lose takes place in her life, brings forth family sercrets that would have

been better left buried, this mystery person some how knows about what flowes

through her vains and wants to use it to gain power by creating a child that could

destroy everything and every one. (Of coarse I don't mean Vincent either, so

don't worry)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO888888888888888888888888888888888888888888OOOOO

Opening scene: Yuffie's bedroom

A gentle breeze whistled through the trees causing their limber branches to sway

back and forth. The sun rose high in a cloudless sky removing any traces of the

chilly night. It filtered through the window bathing each room in it's yellow

woke up early because of her alarm clock, smashing it in the process

of shutting it off. A groan was heard when she rolled over her bed, causing her to

fall off of her bed. Yuffie rubbed her backside."God damn it" She shouted standing

up and gave her bed frame a tiny kick. Her toe made contact with the solid oak and

pain coursed up her foot. "Ow!" She jumped up and down on one foot, cradling the

injured one in her hands. Once the pain subsided, she pick out an outfit.

Yuffie walked into the bathroom humming merrily to herself and ran her comb

through her raven tresses once more for good measure.' She looked upon her

reflection in her mirror and smiled, pleased with what she saw. Her pale skin had

a faint pink glow as a result of her scrubbing, and her eyes shined brightly. She

removed her red towel and gawked at the noticeable changes that had come over her

body, of course she wasn't as curvy like Tifa or Aries but that was fine with

threw the wet towel on her floor vowing to put it in the hamper later.

Slipping into a pair of dark wash jeans with a tight white tee shirt displaying a

yellow smiley face under it saying dazed and confused. The clothing molded to her

body, flattering her curves, and she winked at her appearance in the mirror.

Yuffie made it downstairs in record time and went into the refrigerator, finding

leftover pizza with ease. She threw it on a plate, laying it on the counter and

dug inside to remove a few more items, a jar of strawberry jam, a block of cheese,

a bowl of black olives and a carton of orange juice and set them beside the

meatloaf. She rolled up his sleeves and dug into the feast before her, smacking

her lips with delight. She ate her fill steadily, pausing only to drink down a

gulp of orange juice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuffie sat on a bar stool lost in her thoughts, 'Vincent, I could make you happy

if only you would let me' Yuffie thought with a soft sigh. She couldn't help but

to stare at Vincent. She wondered if he had any idea of just how beautiful he was

to her. She wished she knew what he was thinking.' It frustrated her that after

all of this time together as friends, certain parts of him still remained a

mystery to her, and she knew his thoughts were just as unpredictable a as his

behavior. She would guess Vincent was thinking about Lucrecia.' Yuffie frowned at that

thought, she wanted him to move on even look at her in a different way. Yuffie

thought that despite their differences in colors, personalities, foods (he

absolutely loves anything with seafood in it while she thinks it's disgusting),

she still fell hard for him. While his moods may be depressive, he is actually

very kind once you break past that huge, umber thick outer shell he has. Yuffie

loved everything about him - from his deep, crimson eyes to his midnight hair and

back again to this subtle lips - those lips that never smiled, never showed

anything but indifference. And, knowing her luck, he probably has no intention to

love anyone again - not after his precious Lucrecia. He's probably mourn over her

for the rest of his life. Who was Yuffie to care but...

Who the hell was she kidding? Yuffie was lying to myself and she knew it. She only

wanted Vincent to see her, really see her. Love her as much as she loved him.

'Damn it Yuffie!' She silently cursed herself. 'Why do you feel like such a stupid

little girl when you are with him? You know that he will never love you as you

love him. There is only room for one person in his heart, and that's…Her…'

"Yuffie, Stop daydreaming, and starring at Vincent" Tifa rolled her eyes while

giggling. "I need you to put these candy dishes on the tables, and by the way

Vincent noticed you starring. I think he likes you, too." Tifa Giving a sly wink

with a smile. This caused a heated blush to creep across Yuffie's face. "I've even

seen him starring at you, when you weren't looking" making Tifa giggle more as she

continued to put clean dry glasses away.

Tifa thought to herself "We can all see what is happening between them, only it

isn't obvious to them. Besides, they're both to stubborn and proud to actually

admit to each other they care, especially Vincent! " Yuffie, if it is meant to be,

then it will be. You can't cheat destiny."

While Yuffie tried shaking her shameful head to rid of the stupid blush, Tifa

caused. Yuffie's heart raced in her chest and she felt dizzy. She took a chance

and quickly glanced at his lips. She couldn't help but imagine the feel of them

against her own.

Yuffie nervously chuckled "What ever! Hey, Tifa, Why are you bothering to put

these out anyways? Do you really even think drunks care?" changing the

conversation. No way did Yuffie want to talk to Tifa about Vinnie but was she

right about him stealing looks, she had noticed myself a few times in the past.

Hard to believe but she never thought much into it. Yuffie was somewhat sure

Vinnie would ever look at her more than as a friend. What she would do to taste

his lips at least one time, run her hands through his hair. She wonder what it

would be like to have him love me. Yuffie guessed that would remain only in her

dreams. At least she could have that.

Hopping off the bar stool Yuffie did as Tifa asked. Doing her best not to take

glances at Vincent, fearing what would happen if he caught her. Yuffie mind was

already on over-drive. Yuffie looked back to where Tifa was finishing with the

last glass.

"Hey, Tifa, finished"

"Thank you" Tifa replied with a smile, taking note Vincent was closely watching the

little ninja, then back to Yuffie 'I always knew that Yuffie had a crush on him,

and I'm pretty certain from seeing the way he looks at her sometimes that the

feeling is mutual'

"I think I'm going to go up stairs for awhile. Feeling a little tired. Call me if

need anything" Yuffie chirped happily.

"Are you sure? If you need to talk about anything, I am here to listen.

"Thanks Tifa, I'll remember that" With that, Yuffie headed up stairs however

taking a peek over her shoulder at Vincent, 'If we are supposed to be together,

then it will happen someday. If not, I guess I just have to take it in stride and

be content that I have gained a valuable friend. Even if nothing happens between

Vincent and myself, a part of my heart will always belong to him, and I will be

content just standing at his side' She was glad to have gotten out of there before

Tifa had her do more work. 'Yuk!' Opening the squeaky door of her bedroom, and

making sure to close it quietly as possible, upon entering. She still found it

hard to believe it had been seven years living there. Ever since Godo tried to

marry her off. After Yuffie saw whom he picked, let us just say a dog would have

been a better choice. He was that ugly, fat, and old. Therefore, she left never to

return. Giving her right to rule. Yuffie felt that she couldn't throw her life

away for somebody who only craved power and wealth. She could live without both.

She wanted a man to love her for her not her title or power.

Yuffie skipped over to her bed, taking noticed a note laid upon her pillow. She

Picked it up and read it over aloud. (Where dreams lay, while rest a sure I'm not

far behind!" below that it said" This is the first, upon the fourteen note I shall

come for you. We will rule the world my love. This Valentine's day, will reveal

the one who loves you"..."What the hell is supposed to mean" Yuffie whispered

loudly to know one, shoving the note into her front pocket. Who ever the hell was

had been in her room was gone. Yuffie wanted answers on what the hell was with the

note. In addition, there will be more to come. Yuffie decided not to worry about

this later. Getting a nap is what she need.

Trying to sleep was not coming easily. she was having a hard time get this

mysterious person and their strange note out of her mind. Whispering to herself 'I

can't get this out of my mind. Who could it be? It has to be someone who knows

where I sleep, knows when I am not in here, and have to know Cloud and Tifa to

have excess to the upstairs. Gawd! Who could it be. This is going to be the death

of me.'

Yuffie could not claim sleep for all it was worth, so she gave up. Sighing,

swinging her legs over the bed. She made her way down stairs, seeing more people

were sitting nursing their drinks but Vincent was gone. Seeing Tifa serving a

customer, Yuffie walk over not quite acting her usual self.

Tifa raised an eyebrow when seeing her "Hey! Tifa need any help? Couldn't sleep"

"Actually I do!" Bring from under the bar, handing over some red, pink, and white

construction paper, while I had a confused look. Then handing over to me a pair of

scissors, some clear glue, and multi-colored glitter."I need you to cut hearts,

make them pretty and then once done, and hang them around the bar"

Groaning (Sure Tifa, You can count on me." 'While I tried, my best to keep a fake

happy smile plaster.' I hate Valentine¦s Day. I think I'm cursed'

"Tifa"

"Yes sweetie"

"Where is Vinnie?"

"Said he had something to do, told me that he would be back later tonight. I think

you should tell him how you feel. You might be surprised. I really think he cares

for you, more that as a friend I might add. I can see it in his eyes when he looks

at you. As for you"

Yuffie blushed "Maybe but he is also still in love that ice queen" Yuffie turned

away from Tifa, embarrassed at her confession

"I don't think so. He has moved on. That I am quite sure about, he hasn't been to

her cave in like eight months. He told Cloud he had said his good-byes to

Lucrecia. Trust me Yuffie, I can tell He likes you even may love you. I just think

he is afraid of getting hurt again"

"Yuffie, Can I ask you a question?"

"Even if I said no you would ask anyways"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you!....Do you love Vincent?" Yuffie went back to

looking down. Was it too obvious that she liked Vincent? She sighed. Thoughts of

Vincent kept spilling out of her mind. Would she ever cross the friend line?

"No way no no Only as a friend..don't give me that look...ahhh!damn..if it you

would stop looking at me that way...fine yes I do..."Sigh "what good will that

do?" Yuffie turned away from Tifa, embarrassed at her confession

"Give it time, he'll come around. Just you wait and see."

"Well I guess time will only tell, I better get started"

"Okay but this conversation isn't over yet"

"Fine but I do not expect to tell you any time soon." Yuffie mumbled, sitting

herself at a corner table, cursing her luck. Making hearts to be hanged wasn't her

cup of tea. She pulled her Ipod out, finding a song that she dearly loved by Mandy

Moore (Cry) Yuffie went right to work trying to figure out how in the hell she had

gotten herself talked into making stupid valentine hearts.

Yuffie bobbed her head around slightly, lip singing to the song. She felled to

notice Vincent once again was taking a interest in watching her. He just couldn't

figured what it was that drawled him to her, like a bug to a bug used to

bother him when he caught himself looking Yuffie over. It didn't seem right.

However, those feelings had taken flight and now he gawked at her with lingering

appreciation.

I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, alright  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon  
in places no one will find

The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you

Please review! Your opinion means a lot but please no flames! This story starts to pick up pace after chapter 14 but don't skip 2 through 14 it really makes a difference on how this story develops. I have been working hard on this. The more reviews a receive, the faster I'll update with more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 Feb 2nd Babysitting

DAY 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! F#, who the f#! bought the f#!ing clock! I swear, I will tear destroy the f#! out of the f#!ing thing and shove each every-f#!ing-virtual piece up some f#!ing a!hole.

Signing I got up, looking at the now broken clock in the floor. Sad to say, it was no more. "S#! Tifa is going to be pissed, again" That was like the third, maybe fourth one in three months. Walkingover to the closet, diggingaround to find some clean cloths. Deciding on a pair of boot cut dark wash bluejeans, with a bright orange shirt with a Easter yellow peep(Just hanging out with my peeps). Heading to the bathroom, notingno one was up yet. Shuttingthe door, stripping off my long pink night shirt. Turningon the shower faults, gettingthe temperature right. Satisfied, I waste no time hopping in. Feels good to have warm steamy water glossing down my body. Workingout all the tension. Shutting off the water, reaching for a fluffy towel. dryingmyself off, I tossed it over in the laundry basket. After getting dressed and brushing my shoulder length hair. I make my way down stairs. Turning right into the large kitchen, eyeingfor something to eat. "Tifareally needs to go to the store, hardly no food. Deciding stupid oatmeal would have to do. Griping a bowl out of the dish drainer proceedingto pour oatmeal and water. Then placingit in the microwave. BEEP! Good it's done. taking it out caringit over to the kitchen table, taking a seat. 'Wonder why I'm first to be up'. I thought but as if on cue, Vincent stuttered in, goingright for the coffee before taking a seat across from me in silence.'Gawd! he looks so good. Wonder if I would have a chance? to kiss those lips, feel his hands on me. Snap out of it Yuffie. Bad Suddenly he looked straight at me, and I couldn't stop a little blush at getting caught staring. Before I had a chance to steady my breath, Vincent raised a eyebrow. My Stormy grey eyes meeting crimson, I could get lost in them.

"Are you alright?" he asked in that deep sexy tone that would make me melt. Trying to act cool.

"Yeah just peachy!... Why wouldn't I be?" coming out a little too quickly.

Vincent shrugged, looking strait at me, "You've been too quiet, even for you..."

"Just have things on my mind" softly I said.

"I didn't know you were able to do that" he replied. Taking me a few seconds to realize he had made fun of me, but I made him pay for it.

"HEY!" I yelled reaching over, smacking him hard on the arm. He actually chuckled at my indignation. It didn't happen that often but I loved it when did. It makes my day brighter on these days,

"Now that we're over making fun of me, I want to say,"Good morning, Vinnie"

"...Good morning to you also, Yuffie" With that he proceed standingup. Placing his coffee cup in the sink. Without another word, continued out the front door, to who knows where. ' I Wonder where he goes? Make Note to self to ask later.'

Wiping the bowl of oatmeal squeaky clean, then standing so I could dump it into the sink.

"Morning Yuffie...Why are up so early?" Tifa gowninga stiff yawn, causing me turn around with a squeak.

"Gawd, Tifa. Scared me to death why don't ya!?"

"Sorry" Tifa pulling out eggs, and beacon to fry, proceeding over to the stove as I leaned against the door frame.

"SO, Yuffie have any plans for today" Tifa not bothering to turn around. I knew where this was going.

"None I guess, Why" Sighing 'Damn I know this means work. There goes my care-free day.'

"Well I need a favor" Asking all this while cooking breakfast. I was starting to wish I hadn't ate any of that lame oatmeal because thoseeggs and bacon were smelling so damn delicious. Snaping out of my thoughts.

"Okay what kind of favor" Raising a eyebrow, hopingI was wrong for all it was worth about it being hard work.

"Can you help around the bar today, then later about six or seven babysit the kids, while Cloud and I go out?" I was right there was no hope lrft for me.

"Sure why not, got nothing better to do" Stealing met

"Thanks" Tifa was already setting food on the table. Cloud and the kids would be down soon,

"I'm going to back to my room, need a clean shirt, sore-duh gotten some oatmeal on this one"

"Alright, see ya in a few"

Turning toward the stairs, I made my way back to my room, walking over to my closet, graping a green shirt this time(Kiss me with a crowned frog) go figure. Slipping off the oatmeal covered shirt, throwing it in the corner. I noticed another note. Damn who the hell is getting in here, without anybody noticing. This is a sweet but alertly creepy. Plucking it , I begin to read.

Clue number two "Ones true kiss, wrapped in red"

What is this supposed to mean. Let's see the first was "Were dreams lay" this one "Ones true kiss, wrapped in red" Who could this mystery person. Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. Who ever it was is probably long gone anyways. Signing, I pulled over the green shirt, making my way back to help Tifa.

(Sorry guys but nothing exciting happened while helpingin the bar, unless getting your ass grabbed by grease old men as excitement. Didn't think so. Skipping to where I have to baby sit Marlene and Denzle,)

5:40 p.m.

"Now Yuffie, I left emergency contact numbers on the fridge, Not real sure what time Cloud and I will be back, Make sure kids are in bed no later than 9:30 and there are some movies for y'all to watch. I think there may also be some microwave popcorn. Just don't burn the house down"

"OKAY mother dearest" rolling my eyes"Go get out of here, have fun, I promise everything will be fine, Don't worry" pushing the two love birds out. Kids and I waved bye.

6:05 pm

Turning my attention to the kids. "SO what movie do want to watch" Watching them scurry over to the TV.

"Aunt Yuffie, We want to watch, Treasure Planet" Looking it over

"Good choice, Denzle you put in, and Marlene come help with the popcorn"

"Okay" being said in unison. I chucked a little.'Wonder if I would make a good mother someday' turningto lead into the kitchen. After getting that done. Marlene and Denzle spread out their sleepingbags, with their pillows in front of the TV. Floping my self flat out across the fluffy sofa, making sure to get comfy.'Vinnie should be back around eight as always. This move isn't half bad. If I say so myself.

7:55 pm Noticed that Marlene is asleep. Denzel is almost there. This has been pretty easy. Not bad at all. Hearing the front door being unlocked, seeing Vinnie open and close.

"Hey, Vinnie. Come have a seat, I'm baby sitting" patting a spot beside me. Surprised he listened to me.I took a sharp whiff when he had sat down Thinking Vinnie smelled like roses, and gunpowder.

"Where are cloud and Tifa"

"Out on a date"

"SO...I was wondering where you go everyday?"

"..." what is up with these damn dots.

"Come on, please tell me" yes of coarse I'm going to lower myself to childish whinnying.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top" trying to put my best puppy dog face.. Watching him raise his eyebrows, causing me to slip a giggle.

"You know Yuffie..."Curiosity killed the cat-"chuckled Vincent

"-But satisfaction brought it back." I said with a sly wink,"

I can't believe it. Vinnie laughed. Okay it was just a small chuckle but come on this is a mile stone. This was very rare that this would happen. Must be the end of the world as we know it.

"Sighing "Fine Yuffie! I have a job"

"Really" Vinnie have a job, that's... well I don't know. "What kind"

"Not your concern" not even looking me

"Whats so bad about this job? Can't be that bad, come on please do tell. I want to know"

"Why"

Just because, You're a real party pooper you know that?" I knew he would give in, it was only a matter of time.

"I work at a weapon shop at the edge of town" You'd think someone had died the way he said it.

"Was that so bad, I'm glad you have something to do. Mopping isn't good for your health"

"Is that so, Dr. Kisaragi, I'll keep that in mind" smirking, he was know looking at me

"Smart-ass" Noticing Denzel was now asleep. thinking the gods, not sure why though.

"Vinnie are you ticklish" Vinnie looked back to the TV

"Well sense you won't tell me, I guess we'll find out the hard way" Crawling my way over to Vincent. Before he could get away. I jumped on him and started trying to tickle. guess what I found a spot but I won't tell. that's my secret. HA!HA!HA!

Before I knew it our faces were mere inches from each other. I grinned flirtiatouly. Both moving to close the distance. When out of no where.

"Hey yuffie where back" Tifa said walking though the front door followed by Cloud.Moaning as I back up quickly. Why know? So close. I could have died in peace but that sweet moment in time is lost forever. Cloud just went to bed without a word. Guess he's tired.

" Yuffie how where the kids...Oh! Hi Vincent, how are things? He didn't even act embarrass

"Fine" that was all he said, before going upstairs. I'm sure my cheeks are on fire.

"Tifa, Kids were good, and are sleepinglike bugs in a rug" whispered softly. Didn't want cranky kids on my hands. That's like inviting the devil for a tea party.

"Great, I guess they will be fine to stay down here tonight" Cloud retreat upstairs. Not in the least worried what us girls were saying.

"Well night Tifa, I'm 'Yawn' heading to bed, see ya-in the morning" taking my cue to run up the stairs almost trippingon the way up. Don't like the idea of becoming a Yuffie slinky.

"Night" Tifa whispered heading to her own bedroom.

Stripping off my cloths, sliding over my head a neon pink night shirt.(Mrs. Grumpy coming through move it or lose it)

Slithering under my blankets. Drifting off dreaming of a red cape gunslinger and sweet kisses to come she hoped.

"


	3. Chapter 3 Feb 3rd Reno trouble

Chapter 3 Feb. 3rd

Sun shining, birds chirping, followed with a light cool breeze. 'Sounds great don't it? Well, it's sure as hell isn't for me. Come on, how can anyone be happy at 6:30am? You tell me? Tifa just had to give me the room on the east side. Gawd! Why me?'

Rolling over, stuffing my pillow over my head. With no prevail, blocking out the morning rays. Deciding that may as well face the day. Once again I was volunteered last night to play bar waitress today. Yea! for me. Not! but Tifa is my best friend, I'll always help out if possible. So Slithering from my warm blankets, trudging over to my closet. Pickingout a forest green loose fitting, ankle length flowingskirt witha form fitting chocolate brown shirt(I'm with Stupid) written on it. With a pair of leather sandals witht an crisscross-laced up straps up mid-cafe. Slipping them on, making sure to look in the large mirror.'I look hot, if I sat so myself.'

Turning toward my door. upon opening and stepping out. I ramed into Vincent, who was on his way to the bathroom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you" Backing up slightly. We stared for a few seconds. For some reason, I seem to always get lost in his eyes. All that flowed threw my mind in that Meir-second was his looks of a beautiful angel of mercy. I know cheesy but you have to admit he looks good, no hot!

"Yuffie" snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What" trying to keep a blush down but I was failing miserable. Vincent raised a eyebrow. I swear I saw eddy-tine bitty smile. Now that had made the day seem better.

"It's not polite to stare" in a blane tone.

Saying the first things that came to mind. "You're one to talk." If looks could kill, I'd be Yuffie toe-fue. But being me, it didn't faze me one bit. Okay maybe a tad. Those eyes I swear can see through my soul.

"Oh! great. Mr. Vampire back to dots. What's next?"

"I'm no vampire, and why do I even bother" Shaking his head while thinking to himself that Yuffie smelt and heavenly.

"Cause you like me" letting lose a giggle. "You know I'm a sexy ninja" Fearing what he might say to me. With-out another word he continued down the hall. A cold shower was due.

"Hey don't you ignore me!" Vincent kept walking not bothering to glance back. Smirking from behind the clock, makingsure to lock the bathroom door upon closing.

(Hey he is a man after all. He has needed too. Hee! HEEE!)

I decided payback would be in order, putting that on 'my to do list.' without another thought I Descended the stairs turning to the kitchen. Something smelt delicious upon Walking in. seeing Tifa was already up. At least someone can cook. Go figures! I'd burn the house down. That almost happened once, Just keep that to our selves. No reason anyone else should know.

Tifawas at the stove making french toast turning a slightly to greet me with a warm smile.

"Morning Yuffie, how about some french toast?"

"Sure, three pieces please"

"WOW! Yuffie, I'm surprised you said please and of coarse you may." hiding a laugh but I could tell "Why the good mood"

"Of coarse I'm full of surprises and there's no reason, I'm just happy go lucky girl, like always"

"Oh! Really!...Hey, can I ask you a question" Worry washed over my face. Wondering where this was going to lead.

"Sure...I guess"

"I've noticed Vincent and you playingcat and mouse, starring at each other when you two think the other one isn't looking" Tifa smilinga wide grin. Causing my blush to resurface.

"I don't know... what your talking about" trying to keep my voice composed. Tifa went into a full giggling fit.

"Oh! gawd!...You ..should...see your...face...it's priceless" waiting for her to calm down.I went over to the stove Placing french toast on my plate, and grabbing a glass of orange juice before seating myself down at the kitchen table.

"Yuffie...Sorry but it was funny. So you like Vincent" Deciding if I was ever going tell another was a best bet

"Actually no...I'm in love with Vinnie...but I can never tell him that" frowning with knowing the truth " I know he would never return these feelings. He still loves pop-sickle woman, Lucrecia. I swear that woman is a pure BI#! She never deserved his love. Why can't he see that?"

"You shouldn't talk ill of the dead but I do agree, she never deserved it after what she did and let be done...I really think you should tell him..you maybe surprised...I know he cares..I can tell the way he looks at you" Tifa sounded so sure of herself. maybe she saw something I didn't.

"Do you really think so?... Maybe I will tell him I love him...A ninja never gets scared" Not knowing to Yuffie Vincent was standingbehind me. Having over heard my last sentence.

In his deep tone he spoke. Causing the me to jump and going slowly hoping he hadn't heard a thing.

"Vinnie! My man! Findley decided to come down stairs to join the living?! Don't give me that look. Won't work here.

"Yuffie, who is this person you love?" Of all questions Vinnie picked this one. What happened to I have to many sins for I won't talk to no one.

"No one. why do you ask?" Seeing him sighing before he spoke.

"Forgive me but I over heard the last sentence coming down stairs" Thinking of what I should say deciding I didn't have to actually tell him everything.

"Fine...I'll discribe him but I won't reveal his name Take it or leave it"

"Continue, I'm all ears"

"Well first he's strong, smart, expert gunmen,.. sexy...quiet...reserved...trust worthy...great protector... a beautiful smile but it's rare to see it...same goes for his laugh...good listener...good friend but i would like more but that will never happen"

Vincent seemed interest in what I'd just said " Why do you feel the feeling he wouldn't return your feelings"

hell whatever surely he wouldn't get it. For all he will know it could be Cloud or Reno or any body. Here goes.

"Because he is still in love with someone that's dead" I didn't dare say any more. Short and simple. Less he knows the better. At least I hope that's the case.

"How do you know" Dammit won't you shut-up. I'd never dare say that out loud. Wouldn't want Cerberus pointed at me.

"Because the way he speaks about her, has made it clear there will never be another. Even told me once she was still his true how could I not know" Vincent could see how this made me sad. Allowing a single tear to trail down my check before I wiped it away. Deciding this was to much.

"Tifa, I'm going for a walk. I'll be sure to be back before you open up" Tifa saddened her gaze, seeing as she knew as well how I was feeling. It took Cloud awhile to move on after the flower girl Aries went to the life-stream because of Sephiroth. I'll never forget that day. Such a sad day. That was the second time I had let myself cry. The first time was when my mother was murdered, trying to protect me. Those memories are forever scared in to my heart.

Standing up, I moved my way past Vincent. Making my way out the front door, thrashing between the crowd of people moving to and fro. Some kids were playing street-hockey. It looked fun. Strolling past buildings, to end up in the park. Seeinga set of swings. I trailed over, taking a seat.

Why did he ask? Does he even care? It hurt to say those things. I know he still loves her. No way he would ever feel the same way about me. But maybe there's a glimmer of hope. One can dream. Can't they?

Looking up I took notice that the sun had disappeared behind some dark clouds. Feeling a few wet sprinkles of water hit my skin. Sighing" Looks like stupid rain. This is kinda ironic. Nasty weather for a very confused woman" whispering to myself and as on cue. It rained, I mean pored buckets. Raining cats and dogs. I had only been there for like maybe 20 minutes thinking things over. Jumping to my feet,"Holy Leviathan, it's cold!" Hurriedly pushing them quickly, winding through the muddy streets. Coming strait in and up the stairs to my room. Shutting the sure to locked it.

Not wanting myself to get sick, I scuffled through the tiny closet if you could call it that, finding a pair of hip hugger jeans, and a red shirt(Red Hot Special) written in bold black. Tossing them across onto my bed. I proceed to gather a dry bra and underwear from the dresser. (Sexy fire engine red.) Sure you can guess why the color red. Vincent's favorite.

Walking back over to my bed. Once again to my hearts content there's another note. beaming with a childish like curiosity. Bending over, I retrieved and began to read the next clue, "Watching, waiting, wanting more. You are always in my head". Pulling the other two clues out from my diary that was stashed under my bed, I reread them, saying them out-loud together "Where dreams lay! Ones true kiss, wrapped in red. Watching, waiting, wanting more. Your always in my head" repeating them with a whisper."Who could this be?"

"Yuffie, Get down here? It's you promised to help" Tifa yelled, coming from down stairs. Glancing at the wall clock, since I hadn't replace the alarm clock. So far Tifa didn't know. hoping she never would.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second"

"Sure thing, just don't take to long" hearing Tifa's voice fade when moving about the bar down stairs.

Placing the notes back to their safe place. Proceeding to slip on my cloths. As I was Starting for the stairs, wouldn't you know it, I tripped backwards, hitting my head. Damn did it hurt! Not much of a ninja today, am I.

"Owwww. Stupid fu!ingfloor" rubbing the back of my head as a headache was beginning to surface, this just was not my day. One would think it was a Monday but no it was a Thursday. At least I think today is a Thursday.

Starring up at that the ceiling, all I could think was today really SUCKS! I'm a ninja for crying out loud. Ninjas were to be graceful, quiet, and balanced at all times. Some-days I was perfect, then others I put being a ninja to shame. Maybe father was right. I am a disgrace. Shaking those thoughts, clearing my mind.

What the hell am I kidding about? I don't care what he thinks. He made it clear two years ago, that I was no longer his daughter. All because I refused to marry some ol' ugly fart. The man even brought his mistress to meet me. That just sends chills up my spine. I still remember the fight Godo and I had.

FLASHBACK

Godo and I were in his private office. Everything was heated on both ends.

"Yuffie...You have to marry Yurkun Thusuyo...it's for the good of Watai...You will do this"

"Like hell I will"

"You have no choice in this matter. I wish you had been born a boy. You bring shame to this family" Godo was so angry that blood vessels looked about to pop brushing across his face.

"I will leave, and never come back. Do you hear ol'man? Find someomeelse to rule this stupid torist trap. I will only ever marry for love"

"You ungrateful brat. Sense you refuse to honor this family, I here by declare You are no longer a daughter of mine. My daughter is dead. Leave! never step foot in Witaior you will put to death" Shocked, I couldn't believe what he had said. I had a feeling he wish he had had a son but to hear it from his mouth. I was devastated. No longer did hold back the tears but I had my mind made up. I would turn my back on my people, my country, my birthright. It was the most difficult thing I ever did. Godo had the palace guards escort me out the city I left on foot withonly weapons and cloths on my back. Savingthe world hadn't been as hard. It has gotten easier but I think it will always hurt to a degree. Only Vinnie knows the whole story. The others only know parts. Maybe I will tell them someday the whole truth. Who knows.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Pushing my memories back into my mind. I just wanted to forget. Not bothering to get up. I hear Tifa again as she steed up the stairs. Topping at the top, glaring down.

"Yuffie, why are you in the floor? Get up, I have to open up the bar for lunch?

Sighing, I stood up brushing off invisible dirt"Sorry, Tifa. I tripped but I'm alright. Lets get down stairs"

Shaking her head, Tifa turned around headingback down stairs with me following. Hoping this wouldn't get any worse. But that would end up being to much to ask for.

LATER THAT EVENING AROUND 9:30pm

"Ugh... I'm exhausted.." Whining, even though Tifa wouldn't let me go to bed yet. "Gawd! why does a bar need to stay open late anyways" Tifa rolled her eyes while pouring a drink, what appeared to be salesman.

Jumping, when someone slapped by ass. That was like the 4th time today. I swirled around to be greeted with the Turks themselves.

Reno smirked, "Hey doll face. What about we blow this joint and have a little fun. " I raised my eyebrow. Was he serious? Have got to be kidding!

"Hello Turkey...I wouldn't be caught dead with you. So buzz off"

"Touche' I'm hurt" Reno crossed his hands over his heart while tilting his head with a pout face.

Ignoring him, I spoke "Take a seat. Order a drink or get out"

"Okay" Reno and Rude seated themselves at two bar-stools on the right end of the bar. Walking over to take their order

"So Rude" I turn to look at Reno " Turkey what do you want"

"Beer" Rude said, while Reno starred at her. Checking me out. Rolling my eyes.

"Turkey, put those eyes back in your head" Snapping him out of his thought. Which we all know is always sex.

"What? Oh, I want a cold beer"

Filling two glasses up of the most expensive brand. I mean hey they didn't say what kind. Now did they? HEEE! HEEEE! HEEE!

"There you are boys. Drink up" Serving some of the others. It wasn't long after that turkey had a few to many. Rude had left hours ago.

"Yo! Princess." Reno almost lost his balanced while sitting on the bar-stool." I think your beautiful. Why not come home withme? I'll treat you real nice" Giving me a sly wink. Can someone say gross, not that I have any thing against sex, but I have may hopes of that happening with a certain sexy vampire, hey a girl can dream can't they.

Reno was only a friend and only would ever be a friend, nothing more. Guys can be so dense at times.

"No!... Reno, your drunk, go home.. Flattering me isn't going to work" I started to walk away to see to a customer Reno snatched my wrist painfully, turning me back toward him. Fear ran hot through my veins. Never had I seen Reno like this, and why am I so scared to fight back. This isn't like me however Reno is a lot stronger with the mako enhancement.

"NO! I don't think so at least not without you, Princess. No one ever says no to me" Reno had the look of lust circulating with in his ice cold eyes. I tried to jerk my wrist from his grasp but that only caused him to tighten his grip. Reno was showing no remorse, only lust, and hatred

"Let go, or I'll kick your ass!" Yelling seemed to making this worse. The other customer fled out the door. Wanting nothing to do with this. Where is Tifawhen you need her? Yea! I forgot out with bird brain.

"Princess, don't fight this. You know you want me?"

"Don't you have a date waiting at the next bar?" Trying to distract him some how.

"Why do you ask? Jealous?" Reno flashed smile. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Slamming me into the wall, while pinning me so I couldn't fight back. Fear ran through my head. Oh! gawd someone help me. How did I get my self into this? More important how can I get out?

"Reno, go home, leave me alone?" Tightening his grip even more painfully. I'll I could do was swrim and yell at the top of my lungs, hopingthat by some mircle that by some chance a passer-bye would hear and come to help me.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kissing me with such force that I could taste blood. I felt my insides turn over. Tears flowed down my face. He slid his hand up my shirt, cupping a breast while holding my wrists above my head. Slowly he made his way slithering his hand down from my breast starting to fit his hand down unbuttoning and zipping my jeans. Ending the kiss, I didn't want. He leaned over whispering in my ear with warm breath."You know you like it!... You want this! So stop fighting" I felt that I was going to be sick. This wasn't suppose to happen, not to me. My first time was meant to be special and with some one special as well.

"GO TO HELL! PLEASE SOMEONE...HELP ME!" Crying, I then whisper "Please Reno leave me alone"

"Yo NO! I know you love that Vampire but it's me who is going to have the fun. No way Valentine would want you, "

Closing my eyes, letting more tears flow. I didn't notice or hear someone walk in. All I know is Reno was thrown away from me. Opening my eyes to see what was happening. I saw Vinnie throwing Reno into the street. Hearing Vincent say "Touch her ever again. I'll kill you, Reno. That's not a threat but a promise. Now get the hell out of here! NOW!"

When Vinnie walked back in, I threw myself at him, Giving him a tight hug, letting the tears flow like a waterfall. I didn't care when he stiffen up. Instead of pushing me away, Vinnie relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me closer to his chest, whispering soft words. I could only standthere in his embrace and cry before I could trust my voice to speak.

"Vinnie I was so..so scared... I've never... seen Reno that..wa.. way. I thought he was my fr..friend...Thank you so much for saving me...your my hero "

"Shhhhhh! It's okay! I won't let anyone hurt you again." Vincent whispered in my ear.

"You promise" I said, in a child like voice

"Promise"

"Thanks" I backed away" Do you think you could close up this once. I'd like to go bed. It's been a tiring f#!ed up day. I just want to forget most of it" Seeing Vinnie nod.

"I owe you one" Watching Vinnie get wide eyed, as I step up on my tip toes. Planting a sweet kiss on his check before running up stairs. Yelling back over my shoulder "Good Night, Vinnie" Hoping he hadn't noticed me blushing. If I had bothered to look back, I would have seen Vinnie blushing.

I swore I heard him say "Good Night, Yuffie"

((What do think so far? Does it need more improvement? What would you like to see happen next?))

((I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter but I'll let you all be the judge.))


	4. Chapter 4 Stay with me tonight

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I own none of the characters nor this poem

KoKoDisco: Thanks for giving the idea of nightmares. All credit goes to you.

All ideas will be considered. What would you like to happen next. Did I do the kiss to soon. I'm already coming up with ideas for a squeal when this is finished. Sorry if the grammar sucks. Promise to revise later. I would like to add that after you read this chapter, please take notice that the mystery person may not be Vincent. You will just have to continue to read to find out. I promise you won't be disappointed. Also thought this poem fit well

running away,

from the demons inside

shaking in a corner

but I cannot hide

my worst fears come to life

in the world I have made

knowing it's fake

but I am still deathly afraid

I run around one hall

to find a enemy the next

trying so hard to get away

I scream wake up

but not a word escapes my lips

frozen in fear

from my feet to my fingertips

my eyes open once

as I try to wake from this fright

just to be dragged back

into the hellish night

the colors un real

every horror so accurate

the pain of this dream

tearing into every part of it

friends become foes

bleeding my dry

tears cannot come

so I don't bother to try

I feel my heart beat

in the body I left behind

this tingling sensation comes

that I cannot define

As I fell asleep for what seemed like for the eighteen time, covered in hot sweat. Reliving every memory of earlier events. It was like watching a horror movie, where you yell at the victim to turn around but your voice falling on deaf ears. Reno and I had become some what of friends these last few years, even though we use to be bitter enemies. Even trying to kill each other a few times. All this feeling of betrayal stirring in my heart. I felt so violated and dirty. It felt like hells angels gracing me with their presence. Memories swirling about drowning, clutching, trying to steal my soul. Did the gods betroth a curse on me? Only one other time was ever frighten, that had been when I was four, hiding while I watched my mother was murdered in protecting me from harm. I'm older now but I'm not that much stronger. How could that be? I'd helped save the world three times. Never did I have nightmares like this. Why was that? Is this what other women feel after something this horrible happens.

"Yo! Princess." Reno almost lost his balanced while sitting on the bar-stool." I think your beautiful. Why not come home with me? I'll treat you real nice"

"Reno, your drunk, go home.. Flattering me isn't going to work" I started to walk away to see a customer. Reno garbed my wrist, turning me back toward him.

"No not without you, Princess. No one says no to me" Reno had the look of lust circulating within his ice cold eyes. I tried to jerk my wrist from his grasp but that only caused him to tighten his grip.

"Let go,or I'll kick your ass!" Yelling seemed to making this worse. The other customer fled out the door. Wanting nothing to do with this. Where is Tifa when you need her? Yea! I forgot out with bird brain.

"Princess, don't fight this. You know you want me!"

"Don't you have a date waiting at the next bar?" Trying to distract him some how.

"Why do you ask? Jealous?" Reno flashed smile. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Slamming me into the wall, while pinning me so I couldn't fight back. Fear ran through my head. Oh! gawd someone help me. How did I get my self into this? More important how can I get out?

"Reno, go home, leave me alone? Tightening his drip painfully. I'll I could do was scrum and yell hoping that some passersby would hear and help me.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kissing me with such force that I could taste blood. I felt my insides turn over. Tears flowed down my face. He slid his hand up my shirt, cupping a breast while holding my wrists above my head. Slowly he made his way slithering his hand down from my breast starting to fit his hand down unbuttoning and zipping my jeans. Ending the kiss. He leaned over whispering in my ear with warm breath.

"You know you like it! You want it! So stop fighting"

"GO TO HELL! PLEASE SOMEONE...HELP ME!" Crying, I then whisper with a stutter. "Please... Reno... leave me alone"

"NO! I know you love that Vampire but it's me who is going to have the fun. No way Valentine would want you"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

I have stopped breathing

I know it's come back

my body senses fear

and tries to counter act

I move my hand

while near the state of awake

clawing at my arm

until there isn't much more I can take

I take a breath in

and see my room for a seconds worth of time

slowly falling back

into my dreams sick rhyme

fighting back

just won't do

when these visions attack

they quickly subdue

my eyes opens now

as I breath with great haste

I grab at the bed rail

feeling relief as it's embraced

my sleep has ended

along with my dreams

that should be the end...

or at least it seems

"Yuffie, wake up! Wake up!" My eye lids started to flutter, before opening wide. Fear written clearly as day all over my sweaty face. Bolting up and taking in deep breaths, frantically surveying my little dim room. Landing on two crimson eyes belonging to my silent hero. Taking notice that they were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I could clearly see concern running threw those blood red eyes, I could always see his emotions though them. I wasn't sure if he even realized that he showed them.

"Yuffie...Are you alright?" I was sure I detected a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Yea, Vinnie...Just a bad dream. That's all" I whispered softly

Vincent frowned when I said this, "Yuffie...I heard you scream and also crying. Don't lie to me, your not alright"

"Don't worry about it. It was a silly nightmare"

"What was it about"

"..." I really didn't want to tell him.

" Did it have anything to do about what happened today with Reno"

Sighing, knowing it was futile keeping it from him "Yes" The next thing I know, without thinking I sprung at Vinnie, crying as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Grabbing for dear life. I still felt frightened. Not bothering to care when he stiffen up but after a few minutes slowly relaxed. Wrapping his arms around me. Oh! How I wanted no wished I could confess my love. I knew my love was one-sided. This knowledge struck a cord deep in my heart, making me sob more.

"Shhhhhhhhh. Yuffie I'm here...I promise to protect you!"

"Do you promise, Vinnie" Muffing came from my face I had buried in his warm chest. Thinking to myself that this was were I wanted to be. Feeling Vincent shuffled further into my bed, while keeping a holed of me. I wasn't sure what was happening but damn I didn't care..

"Promise... Now Go back to sleep. You need to rest"

"I don't think I can. I don't want another nightmare. I can understand why you hate yours so much...

"Vinnie"

He was Lost to his thoughts, failing to here her call his name. I could barely make out a spaced out look plastered on his face. That was new, sense he didn't have his cape. Repeating his name several times.

"Vinnie...Earth to Vinnie, Vincent" Waving a hand in front of his eyes, trying to get his attention. Clearly it raised his eyebrow.

"What" came the dull tone

Touch? monsieur Valentine!" She performed an elaborate bow.I felt deep scarlet eyes watched me from under a curtain of ebony hair

"I just wanted to ask if you could stay here tonight, in case I have another nightmare. His eyes had a look of shock. I had an idea what he was thinking. "GAWD! No Vinnie, nothing like that. Your a perv." giggling slightly. Before he turned away from me. I swear I saw a light blush creep upon his checks from embarrassment then before turning back to me. I was enjoying that I had this effect on Vinnie-boy!

"Yuffie, I don't think that would be proper thing to do." Giving a annoyed look.

"Proper my ass, when have I care about being proper. Ninjas aren't supposed to anyways."

Vincent only frowned at this with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a warm caring person, your my best friend"

Vincent turned his face slightly before turning back,"I am not warm . I am rather cold. I can't be any-body's friend" sounding like he was trying to convince himself. I knew what he just said wasn't the truth.

"What ever! Hey! can I ask you a question?"

"What type of gi...I mean woman do you go for?"

"Come on, I promise not to say a word"

Complete silence

"Lay off the dots"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I can and I really want to know"

Sighing, knowing I wouldn't give up

"Fine,...I guess My type would display beauty, smarts, fighting skills, be kind hearted, brave, have passion, trusted worthy not afraid of commitment."

"What about Lucrecia? Do you still love her?"

"I still care for her but I don't think it was real love. I came to terms a while back that she loved Hojo more than she did me. So whats your type, it is only fair I ask you" Deciding what the hell, not like he could guess! Right?..

"Anyways I go for the tall, dark, and mysterious type, of course good looks never hurt either"

"Go for the dark and mysterious type? DO we?" his eyes were boring into mine, causing the heat to rise to my face again.

"M-ay-be, may-be not!" I grinned and stretched my arms above my head as I dropped my eyes to his shoulder, trying to dispel my blush. Before I knew it Vincent cupped my chin with his human hand, lifting my face slightly. Slowly closing the grab brushing my lips with a infinitely sweet kiss. Turning into a mindless hunger, I felt Vincent coax my lips open to slip in his tongue, I swear, fireworks were sparkling behind my eyes.

Breaking the kiss to take a breather. Settling together in the twin size bed, Sleep over coming me. I felt like lighthearted. I knew with him here, I wouldn't have to worry about nightmares. Hopeful he wouldn't either. I didn't even try to think about what that kiss meant. I would worry about it in the morning.

Looking up at Vinnie, I saw an emotion that I had never seen.

"Beautiful," he smiled, and closed his eyes. Laying my head back down upon his chest. I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I know Vincent is a little OOC but I couldn't help myself. So sue me? I'm a love sick puppy. Of coarse you will see in later chapters , Vincent can be a little stupid too! He has a hard time deciding if he wants a relationship with Yuffie, which only confuses her. As you read on you will see what I mean.

Please share your thoughts, how is this so far.


	5. Chapter 5 Feb 4th Snow Day

Exclaimer: I do not own nothing of FF7

I've noticed I'm getting hits but hardly any reviews. I really want to know what you think so far.

If you were to glance outside Seventh Heaven this morning, you would behold pearly fluffy snow. With a sparkling little picture traced in lines of shining white; that some magician with a gleaming frosty brush, must have come by the starlight working through all the quiet night. While you were dreaming, it was all touched in so lightly and it glittered, oh, so whitely, Snowflakes spill from heaven's hand giving magic to the lifeless ground. Each snowflake was spun like a falling star smiling beauty across a blank canvas. Until earth is dressed in a robe of white, Branches were dipping in frosting this morn and the sun cast a fairyland spell.

Tifa woke to faint golden sunlight shining threw her window. Squinting at a poor attempt to block it out of her eyes. Sighing that it just was not working. Pushing the thick warm blankets back. Chills ran down her spine causing an involuntary shiver. ''Gawd it is so cold.' Shifting her legs over the edge of the bed, standing, and stretching tired stiff limbs Tifa went over to the windowpane, discovering the winter wonderland. Yuffie and the kids are going to have a field day. I will wake her in a second but first to the bathroom. Does not look like opening the bar today would be a good idea, due to much snow. Gawd this sucks but I guess a day off will be nice' Turning from the frosty fluffy, she made her way into the hall, turning up the thermostat before padding her feet strait into the bathroom.

Upon departing the bathroom, she walked over to Yuffie's door. Quietly opening because if Yuffie was asleep she did not want to startle her...Looking into the room, what she saw astounded her. Rubbing her eyes, fear she was seeing things. Vincent was in bed with Yuffie. Noticing Vincent was behind Yuffiespooning her, with a protective arm around the little ninja. A sly smile crept across her face. 'They look so cute together. I will have to ask her about this. This is so exciting. Wait until I tell Cloud! Well I will just let them sleep a little longer' Giggling softly, pulling the door shut as quietly as possible. Slowly making head through the slightly warm hallway, descending the staircase. Tifa walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She was in a good mood now. Yuffie had told her a while back that she was in love with the gunslinger. That was when she took notice of when Vincent thought know one was looking, his eyes would follow Yuffie around. It was quite amusing. She had a feeling Vincent was afraid to presume a relationship with the ninja. She could understand that his first love had betrayed him. Vincent was afraid to love again. One could see it was apparent in his eyes. Tifa could not help in feel sorry for him and for Yuffie. They both had been thru so much. They deserved to be happy.

Upstairs Vincent started to stir, with his crimson eyes fluttering. He woke to something soft and warm against his chest. His mind was coming out a haze like fog with memories flooding back of last night events. Opening his eyes to have the light hurt his eyes, closing them, and then opening again slowly against the day light until getting use to it, shifting slightly to stare down at Yuffie. He was not sure what provoked him to kiss her. He knew he had some feelings for her but was not sure if he was ready to take a chance. One minute he was sure the next not. All this was so confusing. Deciding a hot shower was what he needed to waken his groggy mind. Thinking this early was too hard. Maneuvering Yuffie around so that he could get up without disturb her. Thanking the gods that she was a heavy sleeper, when things were safe. Setting his bare feet on the cold hardwood floors, sending pin like needles through. Rising, striding over to the door leading to the hall, turning slightly to take look 'Yuffielooks like an angel. I do not deserve her; there are countless men that would be best suited for her. Now there is that boy, what is his name? Markus something but I cannot quite remember the last name, I am sure he likes her from the way he flirts around her. If only Markus would get rid of that red drench coat. Yuffie said Markus looked like a red-hot chili pepper, if I recall. I should have never kissed her. I will have to tell her later' Sighing, before walking out, over to his room to gather clean cloths. A hot shower and a warm cup of tea will do the magic.

Yuffie woke to a cold bed. Wondering if last night really happened, or was a wonderful dream. Bring a finger to her lips. Remembering the sweet felt tender kiss they had shared. She was beyond disbelieving. It seemed to Yuffie that her life had always revolved around pain and death. Nothing surprised her anymore. However, she thought with a small smirk, she was wrong there. The fact that Vincent had kissed her of his own accord had shocked her. She wondered what was going through his head. What he thought about the kiss they had shared. Was he angry? Did he want to do it again? On the other hand, did he consider it a mistake? The last thought made her angry. She would introduce him to her fist if he thought that they had made a mistake. Nothing so wonderful and good could be a mistake.

Looking around her tiny room, 'Wonder where Vinnie went? Stopping at the frosty window, seeing it snow even with a faint hint of sunlight. Yuffie sat up, rotating her legs to the side of the bed, placing sock covered fee to the cold undeserving floor. Moving over to the window to see the how virgin snow had all ready fallen. What she saw, was like Christmas morning. All my! It snowed, YES! I'll drag Vinnie outside kicking and screaming. Well, may not but I will get out there. Mark my words, A little fun never hurt anyone. Do him some good. Get the kids on my side, and gang up on poor old Vinnie with a snowball war. Oh! Yes indeed. That sounds like a plan. Damn. I have good ideas. Yuffierushed with throwing cloths on. Taking a quick look in the mirror before plowing herself down to the kitchen. Only to stop herself in front of the refrigerator in time before crashing. Taking out a breakfast barrio, and then popping it into the microwave. BEEP! Yuffie skipped over to the table, taking a seat.

Tifalooked up from her plate, taking notice of the hyperactive ninja. "Morning how was your night?" Not even trying to hide her smirk, "Did you have a good time last night, Yuffie?" A blush rose upon Yuffie's pale cheeks, which Tifa didn't fail to take notice of it either.

"Tifa, it was nothing. I was having a nightmare last night, and Vinnie woke me up. I asked him to stay so I would not be scared. That's all" in a soft-spoken voice. Yuffie caped her head bowed to the table.

"Now, Yuffie I can tell by the way your acting, something else happened didn't it."

"Tifa don't worry too much over it...It will only give you a headache."

"Yuffie …You're like a little sister to me. What ever happened between you two….Well I am here to listen if you need me, I promise what ever you ever tell me will never be told, unless you say so. Please remember that"

Sighing, Yuffie, "Okay, I guess I'll go ahead and let you know but this is to stay between us. Got that?"

"I promise you, Yuffie, I will not tell a nother living soul."

"Vinnie kissed me last night" Tifa squealed, she was so trilled for her friends.

"Tifa, before you make a big deal out of this. I am not sure what this means for him and me. I have not had a chance to speak to him about it. When I woke up, he was no longer in my room. However, I am going to drag his sorry ass into the cold snow. He needs to learn how to have some fun and I am the one for the job."

"Let me know what happens after you two have your chat and seriously doubt you'll get him out there. I would not blame him one bit. Too cold for me"

"Fancy pansy, Tifa. It's meant to be cold, besides snows fun, and I'm sure Denzel and Marlene think so. Do you care if I take them outside?"

"I don't mind. Just be sure not to keep them out to long. Don't want them getting sick", Tifa rose to place her plate over in the sink before traveling back up to her room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Yuffie" giving a wink.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Hearing a loud knock coming from the bars kitchen back door. "I'LL GET IT" Yuffie lightly jogged over to the back door. Groaning when load and behold cappeared on the other side. Do not get Yuffie wrong, he was a nice person but was annoying as hell. A bit of a nerd but that was okay. Markus had short light brown hair, greenish eyes with wire rim glasses, bright yellow shirt with F# YOU wrote across the chest and black faded jeans and with a red drench coat. It really did look weird. Yuffie had a hard time holding her laughter. It was much worse than Vincent's cape. Nevertheless, Markus would not be Markus without that red drench coat. It was like a second skin. In addition, could not fight worth sh#&! even if his stupid life depended on it. "Hey! Why you here in this bad weather?

"Just wanted to stop by to see you" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"That's nice. Come in out of the snow…..Lets go into the living room" After she shut the door. Yuffie and Markus left the kitchen to sit on the sofa. Markus was the first to speak up" I really stopped by to ask you a question" Yuffie could see Markus was nervous but why get nervous over some question.

"So what's the question? You can ask me anything. Cause we are good friends." Giving him a small smile

"Well, sense Valentine's Day is coming…Would do me the honor of going out on a date that evening?" Yuffie's jaw gaped open. Contemplating what to say to Markus, not wanting to hurt his feelings because she really liked him as a friend.

"Markus I'm flattered you asked but I like you as a friend. You are a good person and all but, I have to say no. Please don't be mad" Yuffie could see the hurt written in his eyes.

"I understand…..I'm not mad. Disappointed yes and thank you for being honest. You're also a good person. Any man that receives your love will be very lucky indeed."

Yuffie was relieved Markus took rejection well. "Thanks. So what do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing I guess. What about you?"

"Later when Marlene and Denzel wake up, I plan to take them outside. Hoping I can talk Vincent going outside. I so want to hit him with a snowball." Yuffie giggled, a mental image running though her head.

"You like him don't you?

"I don't know what you mean"

"Yes, you do! I've seen the way your face lights up whenever he is in the same room" Yuffie could not hold back a blush.

"Is it that obvious?" Giving Yuffie a nod.

"He is a fool if he cannot see that."

"No I'm the fool. Vincent will never look at me in that way. I am just lucky to have him as a friend and that took work. He is a hard nut to crack. Well, I hate to rush off but I'm going to take a shower. It was a pleasure having you stopping by."

Markus stood up, "Yea! I need to get back before mom has a cow. I haven't finished all my chores before I came here. It was nice seeing you. I will see myself out" Yuffie watched him leaving before adventuring up to her room.

Yuffie entered her bedroom, feeling a freezing breeze. "Who the hell opened the window" Slamming it shut, then gathering some warm cloths. Taking notice once again a note laid across her pillow. Sighing, as she read this one."I watch you from afar but you never see me. I know when you meet me. You will want me to take you away. I am the only friend you will need. Soon all will be revealed." Yuffie was plainly crepe out. She was sure this was not something Vincent would do, Reno was just too stupid and Markus was clueless. This was driving her crazy.

Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own a thing. I hope that when the mystery person is revealed, you're a little surprised. I won't say no more of that. Next chapter will take place outside. Going to give a shot making it funny. We'll see how that works out. Thanks for all the comments so far. Keep them coming. Thank you! All ideas are welcomed.

To KoKoDisco:Thanks for your last idea, giving you all credit. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Slips and warm capes

**Exclaimer: I do not in any way own these characters from FF7. **

**Please people leave more reviews. All the ones that have so far. Have a cookie and a glass of milk.**

Yuffie was sitting in the corner booth, across from Vincent, trying to convince the gunslinger to go out side with the kids and her.

"Come on, I promise it will be fun" Yuffie whined.

"...: Vincent just sat there, sipping on a glass of red wine, doing his best to ingore her as long as possible, knowing she wouldn't give up, and him knowing that he would give in eventually. It was kinda a game the two played on a daily base.

"Vinnie, give up the dots and get off your lazy brooding ass" Yuffie complained.

Tifa yelled from the living couch,"Vincent you should go outside, do you some good and help keep Yuffie out of trouble" Tifa tried to cover a giggle, if a glare like that could kill, she would have been burnt toast.

"Hey, I can keep myself out of trouble but anyways" Yuffie turned her attention back to Vincent "See Vinnie..Even Tifa agrees with me, so you gotta get your ass out there...Please for me, I'll love you for life" Yuffie blushed when her brain caught up with her loud mouth.

"Uh...Not what I meant..so..umm..." Yuffie brought her hands under her chin, tilting her head slightly, using puppy dog eyes "...Will you please?"

Vincent sat there for a few seconds, before giving in, he never was able to resist her when she did the sad puppy dog look

"Fine" Vincent wish he knew why he always manged to get talked into things by Yuffie. He knew that this would only lead into trouble.

"Yep pee!" Yuffie jumped up, yelling to the kids, who were still upstairs, doing who knows what.

"MARLENE, DENZEL, GET YOUR SNOW CLOTHS ON,TIME FOR FUN!"

--

In the back yard of Seven Heaven, laid a winter wonder land of fluffy glittered white snow. Perfect for making snowmen, snowboarding, and snowball fights.

A smile matched the twinkle in her eyes as she reached out to scoop up another cold round snowball. Tossing over only to miss Vinnie but hitting Marlene right in the back of the head.

"HEY!...Aunt Yuffie that was not fair" Marlene squealed.

Vincent didn't even finch, when the snowball whizzed by. He kept looking out toward the horizon. Stealing a few side way glances of Yuffie.

"Sorry Marlene...Hump!" Denzle had ran behind Yuffie without her taking notice before it was to late, pushing her head first in a mass of freezing cold snow.

Silently swearing, Yuffie picked her shivering self up, then threw another snowball at Denzel and was happily rewarded with a yelp of surprise as it hit Denzel's cheek. Yuffie laughed at his misfortune.

"Truce!" He yelled, waving his arms indicate surrender. Another snowball struck Yuffie however Denzel and Marlene weren't the ones to throw it. Tifa had came out of the bar and was punishing Yuffie with snowball after snowball."Ouch, yow. Stoppit! Tifa Peace, cease fire!" she cried.

Vincent actually took pity on the young ninja, but only a little bit. He used his cloak to hide a small smirk. Watching the display before his eyes.

"Okay my snow queen" Tifa smirked with laughter, then turning to the children.

"Marlene and Denzel, time to get inside. I don't want you two getting a cold. I'll fix hot chocolate"

"Yes, Tifa" in unison, making their way through the door,before Tifa followed them in

"Yuffie, you coming in"

"Here in a second"

"Okay, what about you Vincent"

"I to will stay out here a little longer"

"Suite your self" With that Tifa gave a wink to Yuffie as she shut the door, leaving the two alone.

Yuffie started to walk over to the large weeping Willow tree where Vincent was standing under neath, brooding while staring out into nothing, however her feet hit a patch of ice, sending her flying into the air, arms and legs flailing uncontrollably, straight forward into Vincent's chest. This caught him off guard, which only happened to him it seemed when ever Yuffie was around.

Yuffie frantically grabbed Vincent's shirt sending him off balance to land flat on his back over the cold snow covered ground with Yuffie lying on top of him. Feeling each others body heat ,with only their faces mere inches from each other. Silver eyes looked into crimson, sending shivers that where not from the cold elements.

Yuffie held a goofy grin, while her checks were red as fire.

"Yuffie.." But before he could finish, Yuffie interrupted

"I know... I know get up...Sorry about that... I didn't mean to slip." Yuffie quickly stood up, clearly embarrassed. Vincent stood up as well, brushing his backside off while Yuffie remained looking with her head lowed down before looking back at Vincent.

"Can I ask you something, Vinnie" Yuffie whispered

"..." Vincent raised an eyebrow

"I'll take that as a yes. Why did you kiss me last night" She didn't take her gaze off him.

"I'm sorry..I should have never done that...It was not appropriate..." Vincent replied turning away from her, which in turn made Yuffie angry. 'How dare he...you just don't go around playing with peoples emotion. I swear I should stick my comformer up where the sun don't shine'

"Shut up! Don't be sorry about it Vinnie...I... didn't mind the kiss..I actually like as far as appropriate, when have ever did anything by the rules." Yuffie was losing control of holding back a blush.

"..." Vincent had no clue how to answer to that.' Yuffie Didn't mind the kiss. NO, no I can't think like that. I'm to old and she still young with her whole life ahead of her.'

"Vinnie" Vincent was brought out of his thought before he could think on it more. He turned once more to pear at Yuffie, meeting her stiffened when Yuffie hugged him when he took noticed that she was shivering.

"Are you cold" Vincent asked

"What? No! I-I'm not," She quickly lied

"Then why are you shivering against me" He asked

"Uh...no-it's"

Vincent cut her off, before she finished.

"Here... you can use my cape" Vincent offered.

"What?!" asked Yuffie in alarm.

"Your cold...use my cape"

"Alriiighttt" she stuttered, Her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. "Thank you" Vincent helped Yuffie draped the cape over her slender figure like a overcoat, which was actually too big for her. Yuffie instantly noticed the intoxicating smell like roses and a hint of cinnamon giving a nice aroma. The red cape instantly brought warmth over her small frigid body as she clutched it tightly with both hands and she was so grateful for it

Without any further complaints, deciding with silent understanding that the topic of the kiss they had shared last night, would be dealt with at a later time. They stepped into the open door, Yuffie walked in silently, still clutching the cape like a life line.

Yuffie made her way through to the front of the bar taking a seat near where Tifa was putting clean shot glasses away, while Vincent sat in the booth farthest in the corner. Yuffie turned to stare at Vincent, since it looked he had pulled a book out to read. Not taking notice of anything around him, at least that's how it seemed to her.

"Psst...why do you have Vincent's cape?" Yuffie felt her cheeks heat up due to Tifa's question, as she turned back around to Tifa.

"You look cute in it," she continued, trying to hide her giggles

Vincent looked up from his book, with a raised eyebrow"Yuffie are you alright? Your face looks a little flushed." Commented Vincent.

Yuffie stiffled a giggle before speaking"Umm...yeah I'm perfectly fine Vinnie!" With a nod, he said no more, looking back to his book.

"Tee hee! Yuffie, he cares for you! Aww that's so cute!!" Tifa whispered lowly, but ironic enough was that Vincent heard her last statement but simply chose to ignore the remark and pretend it never happened.

"Whatever, Tifa" Rolling her eyes as she hopped off the bar-tool, "Well, I'm going to my room," With that said Yuffie ran up the stairs.

This was a hard chapter to come up with but I tried my best. Thanks again KoKoDisco for the idea behind the this chapter. I love new ideas to try. Please People out there, leave a review. I can't improve my mistakes if you don't inform me. You can have a Lolly-pop if you review. :p


	7. Chapter 7 Feb 5th Confused

EXCLAIMER: As always I do not own any of the characters or names of places.

I would like to take a moment of your time. I haven't been getting alot of reviews for this story. If you see mistakes that are a big deal please point them out but try to be nice about it. I would like to know if this story in whole is any good and what you would like to see happen, I will try to add all requests. If anyone would like to take a little of their time to proofread this for me, then email it back to me.

I give thanks to all who have reviewed so far. A big THANKS to KoKoDisco for your loyalty

The ground glowed a gentle, dull blue, lit up by the moonlight reflected off the surface of the smooth snow. It was quiet, and the air was absolutely still. The night felt heavy, like a blanket had settled over the landscape after the sun retreated behind the mountains.

Yuffie made her way back to her bedroom, while she still wore Vincent's cloak. She inhaled the intoxicating smell radiating off the old tattering cape as she sat on the edge of the squeaky bed.**'**I swear to Leviathan I could never get tired of this smell Ya know, I always got why he smelt like gunpowder; I bet even now he is packing it around But for Levithian's sake! The cinnamon bun smell always confused me. Vinnie never seemed like the kind of guy that would use body lotions or...cologne...but you never could be sure. It's a mystery...I'll have to use my ninja skills to find out... Vincent Valentine, If only you knew how much I truly love you. If we are not meant to be together then why do I dream of you.' Yuffie's thoughts ran a mile a minute. "I guess I should return Vinnie's cape, I bet he is still a wake, the man who slept for thirty years,heee hee " Yuffie whispered sarcastically

Yuffie decided it was good as anytime to return Vincent's cape, she sprang up and waded through the junk on her floor to her bedroom door. Parading across the hallway, hesitating for a split second before knocking softly on Vincent's bedroom door. Yuffie waited a few seconds, but to her it felt like five minutes, before she heard the door knob turning. Revealing a shirtless Vincent, when she was able to pull her eyes back in, did she also notice he wore no shoes or socks. 'Opse I was starring, but damn that body is hot. Yuffie you idiot look away fast

"Yuffie."

"Err, yeah?"

"It's impolite to stare." He says.

"Who said I was looking at you smarty pants?" Yuffie asked, trying to look everywhere but into his fire red eyes. Of coarse she was failing miserably.

"…" Eyebrow raise.

Yuffie grinned flirtatiously "Hey Vince, what are you doing up so late anyways? Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

" I wanted to see you, and return your cape, is that a crime?"

"..." Vincent gave her a skeptic's eye, turning so she could proceed into his bedroom. Yuffie sat on his soft bed, Vincent joined her after shutting the bedroom door.

"dotdotdot, it that all you can do, when spoken to"."

"No"

"All my saliva, give this boy a gold star...Hey Vinnie are you listening" Yuffie saw that far way look Vincent had pass by across his eyes. She could read every emotion that surpass through Vincent's eyes. It really was not that hard, if only you took the time to see it.

"Vincent..." He didn't seem to hear her

"Vincent Valentine" still nothing

"Fine then! Oh, VINNIE, she said, grinning."

Now that got his attention

He blinked a few times while his eyes adjusted on her face, staring up at him with a mixture of humor and irritation. She tilted her head to the side and grinned.

"I apologize, Yuffie, I was caught up in my thought and I have told you not to ever call me that,." He said quietly, turning away, hoping she wouldn't notice how he couldn't meet her gaze.

"Well it was the only thing that got your attention. What were you thinking about, Vinnie ol' pal" Yuffie didn't even bother in taking him seriously about the nick-name. She thought it was cute.

"Nothing of your concern" Vincent said in a slightly annoyed voice. Not wanting to disclose any of his thoughts floating of what he would like to do to her. Shaking his head once more, pushing those dirty thoughts into the back of his mind.

" You know, even if you don't say much, I like talking with you better than the others.

"Why is that?"

"Well...because they act like they don't have the I.Q. above a rock, at least most of the time"

"I see"

Vincent had by this time turned back to face Yuffie, taking in her heavenly sweet smell, it alone could bring a man to his knees.

"I guess I'll be heading back to my room, since you have your cape back" Before she had time to move, Vincent captured her lips with his own. Only parting to take a much need breath of air.

All Yuffie could say was "WOW"

She loved him. Honest to Leviathan, she knew for a fact she was in love with him. She didn't know why, and she didn't care. She didn't think about it, it didn't matter what the answer was.

"Go on Yuffie, get yourself to bed. I'll see you in the morning before I leave for work"

"Yea...sure" Yuffie stuttered, and was still in shock, when she made it back to her own bed.

'Damn that was incredible. But what does that mean though, One minute he pushes me away the next he pulls me in. Gawd! This is so confusing...I wonder if Tifa could me or maybe Red...I 'll just sleep on this till tomorrow and discover where Vinnie gets that cinnamon smell from. So with that settled for the time being, Yuffie closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Please take the time to review this. I hope it has been to your liking.


	8. Chapter 8 Rubik's Cube

**As always I own nothing, so doin't bother me on that. I want to give a shout out to everyone who has sent me reviews THANK YOU SO MUCH, you all make me happy. _To KoKoDisco, thanks for giving me ideas they really help. _**

"Tifa, I can't believe that Cloud got that for you without any of us knowing about it."

"Yeah, he said that it's been in his family for generations. He wanted to give me something special so that everybody knew that we were getting married. This isn't even the actual wedding ring." Yuffie let out a little squeal of excitement.

"I am so happy for you, Tifa. Cloud as officially asked for your hand, and I must be your maid of Honor.

"I promise you will" Tifa giggled

" An Tifa, if all goes as planed, I will have Vinnie wrapped around my little pinkie."

"Why am I suddenly concerned?"

"Because you know me so well."

"You know what, Tifa'

"What"

"Promise you'll keep this just between us"

"I pinkie swear"

"Okay...Well Vinnie has kissed me twice, since we've been here"

"Are you serious. That's hard to believe"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean? I'm dead serious but he still has me confused. It's like he can't make his mind up."

"Well, Yuffie, you have to remember, Vincent has been through a lot. Look what happened the last time. He gave his heart away and was rejected then tortured."

"Yea, I know your right. I just have figure out how to show him I would never hurt him in anyway like that. Lucretia was a fool."

"All I can say is follow your heart and good luck. You'll need it"

"Thanks for the advice and listening"

"Anytime...Oh! Can you help me with breakfast"

"Sure"

Little did Yuffie know that Vincent had heard the last bit, as he dissented the stairs into the living room.

About twenty minutes later"Yuuuuffffffffiiiiiiiieeeee" Yelled Tifa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuffie ran to the upstairs bathroom and turning on the over head light, not bothering to close the door. After all, she was only going to wash off all the explosion of food off her face. Turning the fault on, leaning over the sink, splashing warm water on her face. She heard boots click down the hall, and they stopped somewhere near to her left. At the corner of her silver eye, she saw those stupid ugly boots she disliked.

"What happened to you?" a mans voice was heard. She looked up from the sink, and the water that was on her face dripped down and ended up dripping on the cold tile floor.

"Oh, its you Vinnie. Me and Tifa were trying to cook breakfast, and well she had an accident. She ended up having the whole kitchen blow to bits, and she blamed it on me. Then, to top it off, she kicked me out. Can you believe it?" she said looking around for a towel to wipe her face off.

"No, I cant believe that. But I can believe that you started the explosion." he smirked, as he leaned up on the wall folding his arms. He was flashing that rare smirk of his.

"Now the breakfast is probably contaminated." She scolded at him for the insult that he sent to her.

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad! But, if you don't want to eat, you can just starve!" Then she went back to the search of the hand towel.

"Here." he handed her a towel that was hanging beside him. She looked at him, and took the towel.

"Thanks,...now if you don't mind, can I change out of these grimy clothes?" "Yes." he turned around while closing the door behind him but before taking notice she was staring at his back.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"A hot piece of male ass...Oh gawd! Did I just say that out loud?!" She yelled out, covering her mouth in embarrassment

"Yes, you did"

"Um..well..I got to go, okay bye" With that Yuffie disappeared into her room. Leaving a slightly amused Vincent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuffie entered her room_'Man oh man.I can't believe I did that. Talk about being stupid. Why, can't I keep my big mouth shut. Hey another note, lets see what this one says."Ever move you make is one step closer to me. I will make you my queen. Till then my silver eyes" I hate not knowing who it is, why do they open my window for. This just gets weirder and weirder by the day.'_Stuffing the new note in her knapsack before changing into clean clothing. Once that was done, she walked downstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuffie was sitting at the bar, getting frustrated" Damn this Rubik's Cube, it's so hard. I swear it hates me, Tifa"

"Keep trying, I'm sure you will figure it out soon"

"No I won't. It's evil, it wants to fry my brain" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Cid should be here any minute, I have some stuff that I ordered from Rocket Town. Cid said it wouldn't be a problem"

"What did you order?.....Argggg...this is stupid" Tifa giggled at the young ninja.

"Just a few things for the Valentine's Day party, we're having here" Tifa went to the end of the bar, serving a gentleman a beer.

"I give up you damn stupid cube" With that Yuffie tossed it over behind her head, not bothering to see where it went.

"Owwww..What the hell?"

Yuffie turned around slowly, not sure if she wanted to see who was here.

"Sorry Cid... I bet that that hurt, hu" Cid had a red mark on his forehead, from the Rubik's Cube

"Wow.. Really? Do you think, Sherlock." He spoke sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ol' man"

"Who you calling old, brat"

"Uggh... Why won't you just shut up, smokey!"

Why you, you annoying brat!!"

"Take a chill pill, both of you!" Tifa said annoyed "Yuffie, hear take this list, get what I need'

"Fine" Yuffie jumped off the stool, sticking her tongue out at Cid, before running out the door giggling. Tifa shook her head, not bothering to listen to anymore of Cid's cursing.

So what do you think. I had some what fun with this. Please review, So many are reading but not reviewing. WAKE UP SMELL THE ROSES! Okay I feel much better. Sorry about that, just need to vent a little. But seriously review, purty please. I beg you!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 What size are you?

_**Exclaimer: Nothing new. I don't own a god for picking thing of FF7. So there!**_

_**On to better things. This was some what hard of a chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's so short but I do have a question for you, After you read this please let me know if this should this stay as chapter 9 or added on to chapter 8. WARNING: This has adult content, you have been warned. Review please. **_

Yuffie strolled through the city streets, clutching her fist with the list Tifa gave her. She didn't mind doing this. It was better than being bored. Vincent was out doing who the hell knows, since he wouldn't tell anyone where he was off to. That got on the young ninjas nervous, she wasn't sure why though, it wasn't like he hardly ever told anybody anyways.

'What can I do to get Vinnie to love me? Think, think, think, damn this is hard. 'Oh! Hey, I wonder if Vinnie has any good materia? Probably doesn't... Oh, well' Yuffie was jolted out of her thoughts, when some bumped into her.

"Hey, watch where your going, jerk off" Yelled Yuffie, the young teenager turned around filping her off.

"Hey, get back here so I can kick your ass" She snapped.'People these days, always rude..Oh! Materia Shop, let's see what I can find and steel.'

Yuffie opened the glass door, making her way over to a shelf with every color materia you could eye.

"Hello, can I help you with anything. Anything at all. Just let me know, pretty lady" Yuffie rolled her eyes at the ugly old shop keeper who stood behind the glass counter asked her, also appeared to have had a few to many donuts, if you get what I mean.

Yuffie took notice that the shop keeper was giving her a lustful eye. "Uh...no thanks, just looking and I'll keep that in mind" She was repulsed at what the shop keep had implied. He made Barrett look like dreamy and to Yuffie that was saying something.

"Well, let me know if you need help with anything, I do mean anything" Giving me a wink and smirk before he turned around, disappearing somewhere into the back room. Yuffie took this chance to grabbed a few orbs, pocketing them in her shorts. Then quickly exiting the shop before the old geezer came back front and noticing some of his materia was missing. Yufie ran till she came to her destination

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Making her way through the electric sliding doors of 24/7 Zim-Mart, grabbing a shopping cart. Taking a look at the shopping list, checking them off as she placed the items in the shopping cart

"Let's see what we need, Milk, check bread check, eggs check, trash bags check, ice cream check, frozen pizzas check, butter check and last but not last condoms. Wait what the hell, she can't be serious. Yuffie didn't bother to notice where she was going, till she hit something, losing her balance onto her butt.

"Dammit, that hurt" Noticeing two gold metal boots in front off her, slowly looking up.

"Hey! Vinnie, what you doing here"

"Shopping" Was all Vincent would say.

"Cool. Me too!...Tifa sent me hear. I have to get err...one more thing first then I'm going to go home, and kick Tifa's ass"

"......."

"Well....because of the last thing she put on the list"

"......"

"Condoms.....Hey! you could help me" Not waiting for him to respond, she grabbed his crawl arm with one arm while her other pushed the shopping cart.

"This is some what interesting. I never realized there were so many choices. Small, Medium, large, Xtra large and different Colors. Oh! lookie here eatable condoms. Wait a minute that's grossness...Anyways, which one do think Tifa wants, Vinnie"

Vincent only raised his eyebrows at this question, trying to figure out why in the world Yuffie would ask him, of all people.

"Come on, your a guy for peets sake! You should know."

"Yuffie" Yuffie keep rambling on and on. Not bothering to think about what she was saying

"I mean I'm sure your the same size as Cloud. What size are you anyways? I bet your at least a large. Am I right?" Yuffie spoke loudly.

Vincent was thinking his luckly stars for his cape. Yuffie would never notice his red checks.

"Hell, Let's get large in blue, since that's Cloud favorite color."

Yuffie looked around, just realizing Vincent disappeared. "Vinnie...Vincent where did you go" Deciding she would ask him later why he left. "Let's get out of here"

When Yuffie made it to the cash register, it dawned on her what she had said to Vincent.

"Oh! My god! How could I have been so stupid?" Yuffie whispered to herself.

"Miss, did you find everything you need" The young man asked

"Yes, of course, thanks" Yuffie didn't notice him checking her out as her eyes scanned, trying to spot Vincent. But no such luck. She would have to catch him later.

"Looks like somebody is going to have a good time" Yuffie glared as the clerk scanned the blue condoms.

"Shut up, their not mine."

"Touche! That's 30 gil"

Yuffie handed him the correct amount "Whatever" She was out of there. Yuffie swore she would get back at Tifa.

_**So what did you think? There is a reason why Tifa had Yuffie buy condoms and lets just say Yuffie and Vincent will be very surprised and extremely enbarrarised. If Tifa has her way, she will be their matchmaker. As I always I ask if anybody has any ideas that they like to see happen, please let me know. Writing humor is hard, I can only hope it was some what funny. To all the reviewers thank you so much. After I complete this whole story, I will have someone to beta read this if anybody wanted they can start now. **_


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions and Advice

_**Exclaimer: Own nothing!**_

_**Just a little note before you get started. Please if you read this, leave a review. For the ones that have, Thanks. I want to point out that there is a reason Tifa put condoms on the list from the last chapter, and it's reassure you it's not what Yuffie thinks either. With the reviews I do receive they help me to know what I'm writing is even any good. And with the way this story is going, I may be changing the rating to M. I want to hear what your opinion is on what should happen by the end. Should they stay together, should they sleep together, maybe pregnancy to follow, so may things could happen. I want your ideas since you are the ones that are reading this. Now with the story.**_

"Tifa" Yuffie yelled, pushing through the front door, bags loaded in both of her arms."Tifa, where are you? I need to talk to you"Yuffie samg in a sing song voice.

"Uh...I'm in the kitchen" Came Tifa's reply.

Yuffie pecked over the shopping bags, trying to keep her balance as she waltzed in that direction, doing her best not to drop any of the heavy bags.

"Yuffie, here let me help" Tifa took one of the bags, setting it on the table "Yufs what did you want to talk to me about"

"You know what"

"Huuu....I don't know what you mean" Yuffie gave Tifa a look that clearly stated 'I know you know what I ask'

"Ohh yes you do"

"....."

"Why in the world would you have me buy condoms for you and Spiky?"

"I can reassure you, it wasn't for me"

"Then who, pretail who they are for?"

"You and....Vincent of coarse" Tifa said it as if it should have been the most obvious thing.

Does everyone else here crickets? Yuffie's mind went blank, overload, all lights out. Elvis had left the building. Armageddon.

"Yuffie...Are you alright" Tifa trying her best to stifle a giggle.

Slowly Yuffie came back from her black hole "Tifa what the hell? Vincent and I aren't even together, most likely never will, not after what happened today?

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking. maybe I can help"

"Fine...I'll tell you as long you promise not to laugh... and trust me on this, there is no way of fixing this"

"It can't be that bad...I promise not to laugh"

"Well, while I was at the store, I ran into Vincent."

"What's so bad about that, Yuffie"

"Let me finish"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, I only had one more thing to get that you had on the shopping list. So I asked, no more like dragged Vinnie with me....and..well...uhhhhh"

"Come on, tell me what was so bad" Tifa demanded like a child waking their parents on Christmas morning.

"I never realized their were so many sizes or colors. I thought they were for you and Spiky. With out thinking, I sorta asked Vinnie what size he was, thinking that Cloud and him wore the same size. Not sure why I thought that.......Damn me and my big mouth "

"HAhahahahahah"

"Hey...you promised you wouldn't laugh"

"Sorry..but I can't believe you did that. What did Vincent do or say?"

"When I realized what I had said, I noticed Vinnie was gone."

"Maybe he didn't hear you then"

"No, he heard alright. After I asked him his size, I asked what color I should also get, but when I looked at him, he didn't answer. So I decided to get large in blue. Then I realized what I had said. Then he was no where to be found"

"Haaaaaa haaaaa......this is to much. Yuffie, you have made my day"

"So glad my misfortune has made your day. This is so your fault"

"How is this my fault?"

"Let's see, first you put condoms on the shipping list,then had me to shop for you. If you had just done the shopping yourself then I would never had said anything like that to Vinnie."

"It's not my fault you asked him that."

"Well, maybe not."

"I guess I shouldn't have put that on the list. I'm sorry Yuffie. Give Vincent some time, he'll get over it."

"I hope your right. I really do care about him, even if he doesn't care for me"

"Yufs, I know he cares for you. I seen the way he looks at you. He doesn't look at anybody like that. Just give it some time. He'll come around"

"Thanks, I needed to hear that"

"Good. Go up stairs, and get washed up. I'll get dinner started."

"Fine" Yuffie started to walk out, when Tifa yelled.

"Oh! Yuffie,catch" Tifa threw the box of condoms."You never know when you may need these"

Yuffie decided not to waste her breath, it wasn't worth it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tifa was finishing up the last dish, from earliers dinner.

"Tifa" Tifa jumped, turning with a small squeak

"Sorry..Vincent you scared me"

"My applogies'

"That's okay...What can I help you with"

"I was hoping to ask you for advice"

"Why me? Wouldn't Cloud be a better choice?

"I trust you..I know you won't tell any one else. Cloud isn't that good keeping things to himself."

"True....Can I guess this has something to do with a young ninja?"

"Yes"

"Well, have a seat then and I'll see what I can do for you" Vincent did as Tifa asked. He let out a long sigh before trusting himself to speak.

"I'm not sure where to start"

"What are your feelings for her?"

"I...love her but I don't deserve her"

"Yuffie loves you, too! You need to know that Vincent. I never want you to ever think that you don't deserve Yuffie. Because the heart isn't about what one deserves it doesn't care if you think you deserve it or not, Yuffie choose to put her heart, in your hands. She didn't care if you deserved it or not, she just did it. That's what love is, blind faith. And there's no real reason that anyone does it. It just happens, and it happens to the most unlikely people." Tifa stated. She had read to many chicken soup books, she knew too much about this stuff, but finally, here she got to share her knowledge.

"Being loved wasn't anything about deserving it, it was all about who your heart chooses. It doesn't matter what they've done in the past, or what there doing in the present. You love them for who they are, not what they've may have been or done in the their past Also don't let age get between what you want or feel. Yuffie doesn't care about the age difference and neither should you..Give love another chance. If Cloud can after losing Aries, then it's possible for you. Have faith that it will work out in the end. "

"Tifa, you are wise beyond your years"

"Thank you. So, what do plan to do with the advice I gave you"

"I guess first I'll talk to her, then we'll see from there"

"By the way. A little Birdie told me about what happened at the store today. " Smirked Tifa, while Vincent's eyes went wide with flushed thanking the gods once more for the cape.

"......."

"Oh and I had Yuffie buy those, for you two to have. She didn't know that was why I put it on the list. Don't look at me like that. Even Yuffie gave me the same look" Vincent didn't bother with a reply. He needed to find and speak to Yuffie. It was time for him to let love have a chance again. He wasn't going to make the same mistake that he had with Lucretia. Vincent was beginning to see that the love he had for the little ninja was stronger than it had been for Lucretia. It was time for him to move on and sweep Yuffie off her feet.

_**Sorry, so short. Tell what do think. Did Tifa give good advice or what? I hope so. What do you as the reader want to see happen in the next chapter? Should they just talk, or maybe more. Feed me reviews, must stay alive. Help me out here. I'm hungry for reviews. I can't be sure if you like it, unless you review. I promise to fix mistakes after this whole story is done. I see people are reading but failing to review. Click the button. You know your dieing to! Pretty please with a cherry on top. I love you forever and ever! You'll be bestest friend in the whole world. I promise. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Taking chances

_**Exclaimer: I own nothing at all. Wish I did because I'd be married to Vincent Valentine right now. Please review after reading this.**_

Yuffie was sitting in front of her computer in her bedroom,surfing through musicvideos and singing.She was currentlylisting to Love story. Vincent stood in the door way, listening to Yuffie sing. She had her back turned to the door, unaware of his present.

Vincent was shocked at how angelic Yuffie's singing sounded. He wondored why she had never showed this talent before. Vincent was curious of what the others would have said or would have thought if they were to here her sing.

Vincent was coming to realize that he didn't know everything there was to know about her. She was always surprising all those around her, showing another side of who she was, it never seized to amaze him when she aloud you a glimmer of who she really was.. She was the light to his dark.

Vincent knew she was slowly bring him out of his dark isolated shell. Oh, how hard he had been fighting it but was failing in where way. He had to admit that it wasn't all that bad either. Yuffie knew how to push every button he had. She never showed fear towards him. Always looking him right in the eyes. No one had ever been able to do that. Not even Lucretia. Oh, how he was a fool to have falling for Lucretia, she never loved him like he had her. It was only one sided.

Vincent couldn't deny any longer that he was falling for the little ninja. He was in deep, there was no going back. When ever Vincent was with her, he felt content with everything. Even when he was slightly annoyed with her consent talking. Vincent was beginning to see that after all the things he had been through in his life, that there was hope at the end of the tunnel. That life moved on.

Vincent smiled behind his cape," You have a excellent singing voice, Yuffie"

Not excepting anybody to be behind her, A "oomph" was followed by an outraged shriek falling into the floor, and then a string of colorful words that made Vincent stop in his tracks. He shook his head. He just knew the ninja had been hanging out with the pilot too much sometimes. He watched as Yuffie dusted herself off. " Damn, Vinnie give someone a heart attack"

" My apologies"

"That's okay. Did you need something" Yuffie asked, with a sweet grin.

"Yes, actually I do...I was wondoring if I could speak to you for a moment"

Yuffie raised her hands in front of herself waving "What ever it is, I swear I didn't do it"

"I know you haven't done anything,..yet."

"What's that's supposed to mean" the ninja whined,sounding offended.

"Nothing, nothing at all. So can I please have a word with you"

"Sure....I don't see why not. Have a seat on my bed, I promise I'll be good" With a raised eyebrow, Vincent did as he was told.

"So, Vinnie what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I want to know how you would feel about a relationship with me" Vincent was nervous, hoping that he wouldn't make himself look like a complete fool.

"Well, we already have a relationship, we're friends. Your my best friend" Yuffie explained with some confusion.

"That's not what I meant, Yuffie"

"What did you mea....oh! you meant as in boy/girlfriend didn't you"

"Yes" Yuffie blushed at this. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine this would ever happen in real life.

"Do you really mean that, Vinnie?"

"Yes"

"I'd love that. I have to admit that I've always wanted this since the first time I mat you."

"Would you do me the pleasure then by going on a date tomorrow night with me"

"It would be my pleasure to go on a date with you, Vincent Valentine"

"I would also ask you to dress formal,"

"Where will you be taking me"

"Can't tell. it will be a surprise"

"Okay..What time"

"Seven sharp. Is that fine with you"

"Yep, seven it is"

"I best be going to bed. I'll see tomorrow evening" Vincent bent down, grazing a soft sweet kiss on her lips. With that he raised to his feet, shutting her bedroom door with another word.

Yuffie touched her lips with two fingers, before snapping out of her daze.

'Oh, hot damn! I have a date with Vincent Valentine. What the hell will I wear? I have nothing. Have to find Tifa. Need a dress. Also shoes. I have a damn date with Vinnie. Pinch me, I must be dreaming. Och! guess I'm not. I have a date with Mc. Brood. Whoooo!'

Yuffie ran down stairs to find Tifa. She needed all the help she could get. Yufie was a woman on a mission. She wanted to 'wow' Vincent on their date.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tifa, **Tifa **guess what?" Yuffie flew into the living room, Tifa turned from the TV , where she was watching the late show. Waiting for Cloud to come home from a delivery.

"Calm down, and just tell me" Giggled Tifa, watching Yufffie try to put herself together.

"Vinnie, asked me out on a date"

"I'm so happy for you"

"But Tifa I have nothing to wear, he said to dress formal. I need your help."

"Relax. You and me will go out in the morning shopping"

"Thank you! Thank you so much. Your a life saver"

"Well..I don't know about being a life saver"

"To me you are. I have no clue when it comes to dresses. None at all."

"I'm glad to help"

"Vinnie also asked if I would be his girlfriend"

"Seriously...I hope everything works out for you, too! You both deserve it." Tifa said....I guess he took my advice" muttered Tifa

"I'll see you in the morning, I have to get some beauty sleep"

"G'night Yuffie" from a tired Tifa.

"Night, Tifa" Yuffie ran back to her room, stumbling a few times. Yuffie was excited about her up coming date.

_**I hope to add some more humor in next chapter. Sorry as always for the short chapter but they will get longer, I promise.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Feb 6 Shopping and PHS calls

_**Exclaimer: Own not a damn thing.**_

_**Hope all who are reading this, enjoy! Please remember to review.**_

Vincent was feeling a little strange this morning since he was now in a relationship again after it had been years since his last, he had no regrets though. Although he did realise it would have been easier on them both if one of them had admitted their feelings earlier. He tried to think of the moment he had realised he loved Yuffie but he realised he couldn't, there wasn't a specific 'light bulb' inducing moment it had just crept up on him over time. Albeit slowly over time since his own coldness had blocked it out. However she had been nothing shy of showing her affections, she was even less childish about it than Vincent would have first assumed; she had only slightly changed her behaviour towards him, if anything she had tried to make him happy not make him love her. Nevertheless she had succeeded with both.

Yuffie was nothing like Lucretia, never would be, but that however was a good thing in every way. Yuffie thought of others before herself, to some it was hard to believe that but he had seen it with his own eyes. She had chanced a lot over the years but still held on to her childishness ways. He realized that was one reason he had falling head over heels for his little ninja. Vincent promised that he would protect her with his life, making sure not to make the same mistakes he had with Luceria all those years ago.

He mentally scolded himself and his train of thoughts which was leading him to many pet names for Yuffie. Though he would likely never use them aloud after all he did have the outward appearance of a static person to uphold. He blamed the slip on mornings and resolutely went on to think about something along the lines of 'un godly hours of the day.'

He pushed his feet off the side of the bed and stood up in a graceful reserved manor. His claw carefully hooked his cloak up form the floor and he was tempted to outwardly say something about Vampires and sunlight, but didn't bother to dwell on that thought. He had to make plans for their date for this evening. Vincent hoped he could pull this off, I mean he had been out of the dating seen for over 30 plus years.

Without further thinking, Vincent walked down stairs with a swoosh of his red cape flowing behind him and the clank of metal boots on the hardwood floor, dashing out into the chilly cold unforgiving sin city streets. Disappearing like misty air, vanishing throughout the morning crowd.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuffie sighed in relaxation as the water took away all of her aches and pains, making her feel a whole lot better than she had felt before. Washing away the nightmares she started to have ever since Reno had tried to force himself on her. She knew she had to forgive the turkey, it really wasn't his fault. People do really stupid things when drunk. It wasn't like she hadn't done things in the past that were just as bad. So who was she to judge, every last one of her friends had major mistakes in their own lives.

A soft knock was heard on the bathroom door,Slowly opening her eyes, Yuffie couldn't help but feel happy. "Yuffie, It's Tifa...as soon as your done, we'll go shopping. Try not to take to long" Today was going to be fun, and she had a date with Vincent tonight. Thinking of this made her even more happy because there was no other place she'd rather spend her time with than with the man she loved.

"Okay, be down in a minute" Yuffie said to her as she stood up in the shower, reaching for her towel. She chuckled softly as she reached for her clothes, thinking about the look Vincent had at the store yesterday. One word came to her mind *Priceless*. She could always read him just by his eyes, she had worked hard at being able to read them. Tifa had once asked her how she was able to do that, she only shrugged with a reply of, 'I guess I have a gift'.

When Yuffie arrived down stairs, taking notice Tifa seemed to be in a high power good mood. Yuffie could only guess why that was, but she would bate it had something to do with Cloud.

Good morning, Yuffie!" she called. "Sleep well?"

"Uh...um, yes, I did Tifa!" Yuffie smiled. She wasn't about to tell the others of her nightmares. Even ones of her mother had came back, only these once were real memories that she thought she had long forgotten..

"Come with me,we have a lot of shopping to get done. Vincent won't be able to take his eyes off you, after I'm done with you" she said, dragging Yuffie out of the bar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Do you like this one?" Tifa asked with a bright smile as he looked over to Yuffie. Tifa held up a simple black spaghetti strap dress with a heart shape bust, and would come about thigh length but with a forties look. Yuffie actually liked this one, and she would never wear a dress if she could get away with it not wearing one. To her though Vincent was worth the trouble. Only would she wear one for him.

"Not bad...I'll try it on" Yuffie said as she took it from Tifa, walking over to the changing room. When Yuffie came out, doing a one eighty turn and almost giggled, while Yuffie gave a fake pout.

"Well...what do you think, Tifa"

"Yufs you'll have Vincent eating in the palm of your hand. I bet you'll even get lucky tonight even. If you get what I mean" snickered Tifa.

"Hey! ..."Did you and Cloud have a good time, last night?" Yuffie asked with a raised eyebrow, and a mysterious glint in her silver gray eyes.

Tifa blushed,"Yuffie, we're not talking about my love life, only yours my dear"

"Well we are not going to talk about mine either...At least not right now."

"Fine"

"Good...I'll get changed, then we need to find me some shoes"

"Already did....here" Tifa handed her a shoe box,they were simple open toe solid black flats.

"I guess we're done for now"

Ringggggggggggggggggggggg Tifa flipped out her PHS, "Hello"

_"Is this Ms. Lockheart"_

"Yes, who may I ask is calling"

_"This Principal Harris, I have a Denzel here in my office. Can you came down to discuss the problem?"_

"Yes, I can be down there ..uh..about fifteen minutes. Can you tell me what this is about, if you don't mind me asking?" Tifa asked.

_"I would rather wait till you got here....I feel this would be better to tell in person"_

"Fine...Thanks for calling...Bye"

_"Good-Bye see you in fifteen minutes then"_ Tifa closed her PHS. Looking up at Yuffie, who just paid for the dress and shoes.

"Who was that" Yufie laughed nervously as Tifa had to fight back a frown. It had seemed as of lately that Denzel was in trouble for one thing or a other. Tifa was worried about him, he was very much like a son to her. She would do anything to make that young boy happy but as he was getting older it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

"Tifa..." Yuffie waved a hand front of Tifa's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry...Did you ask something"

"Yea...Who was on the PHS?"

"Oh...It was Denzel's principal. He wants to speak to me, it appears Denzel is in trouble again"

"It will be fine...Denzel is just at that age"

"I hope your right"

"Trust me, I was the same way at his age. Look how I turned out"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Tifa muttered

"What was that, Tifa"

"Nothing..nothing at all. I have to go. I'll help with your hair before your date." Tifa rushed off, before Yuffie had a chance to reply. Yuffie stood there for a few seconds thinking.

_'....I guess I should be heading back home... Because I have a hot date tonight with a sexy vampire. Shout to the world, Yuffie Kisaragi is in love with Vincent Valentine. No one shall stand in my way.'_

Yuffie ran dodging left and right through crowds of people on the sidewalks. Pushing hard on Seventh Heavens front door, paying no mind to the customers getting drunk. Hauling her shopping bags upstairs to her room.

Once again a note resided on her pillow, while the window was left open. Yuffie read the note, still confused who it could be. _'I promise my love, when all is reveled, Vincent Valentine will but a memory. Till then have fun'_

"What the hell?! Is this guy stupid? I would never choose anybody over Vinnie" Yuffie stuffed it with all the others. Deciding maybe it was time to tell someone. before it got any more out of hand. Shutting the window, Yuffie turned, heading down stairs to wait for Tifa. She was sure Tifa would know what to do.

_**A nother chapter, a nother day. Hope this is to your liking. I love reviews, helps me in writing. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. **_


	13. Chapter 13 Denzel & VY first date

EXCLAIMER: Own Nothing never will! Pure fan made, no money will ever be made so don't sue! That is all Good day!

Before I forget thanks for the reviews so far please remember to continue. Thank you so much once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tifa arrived at Oak Hill Middle school. She pulled the heavy outer door, striding down the exact center of the wide hallway, eyes forward, face set. She took great satisfaction in the noisy clatter her heels made as she marched over the gleaming floor, coming to the office. A short elderly woman looked up from her desk "Ma'am can I help you"

"Yes, Principal Harris called, said he needed to speak to me about my son"  
"Your name"

"Tifa Lockheart"She Smiled faintly, not sure what to make out of this gloomly looking lady who seemed to be sitting stiff.

The woman pushed a button on her desk ", I have a Miss. Lockheart here to see you" "Send her right in"

"His office is across the hall" 'This woman doesn't seem very friendly' thought Tifa.

"Thank you" Tifa walked over, taking a deep was her first time coming here, Cloud usually took care of these kind of things. Why they had called her this time, was yet to be answered. Cloud always told her not to worry that Denzel that he was only going though a was starting to wonder if there was more to it than had been through so much for such a young child. To her Denzel's behavior was getting worse, like back talking, disobeying, including causing trouble in school. Tifa knocked on the door hearing shuffling from behind the door.

The door slowly opened, standing there a tall young man, looked to be in his late twenty's or early thirties with long black hair wearing a navy blue shirt, gray tie and gray dress stared at the her with cold green eyes. It sent chills down her spine. Tifa stared at him as she calmly thought 'his eyes... they seem familiar... Where have I seen them before?'

The principal calmly said "Welcome! Come right in. You must be Miss Lockheart." Snapping her out of her thoughts.

""hello. Yes that's me. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, Your a beautiful woman. If I may say so." Tifa stiffened "I wish we had mat under a different have a seat" He shut the door making his way back to his seat behind the oak desk.

Tifa couldn't believe this, was this man flirting with her. She sure wasn't going to play this stupid game. She was here about Denzel, nothing else.

Tifa calmly said "So what did Denzel do this time"

He sighed a bit as he said "Right, give me a second" He push a button on his desk" Mrs. Fuller, please send Denzel in here" Principal Harris continued to explain

" well, from what the Teachers on lunch duty told me, Denzel started a fight with another boy,breaking the boys nose"Tifa's eyes widened as he rambled on "Denzel refuses to tell his side of the story but I have reason to believe it was over a girl. As for what girl, I have no clue. These last six weeks, his behavior has changed for the worse."

She nodded while she said "I don't know what to say. Me and my husband-to-be are at a loss. This is so not like Denzel, he's always been a good kid. We pray this only a faze.I worry about him⌠

'Is there something he's hiding? If there is what could it be? Why would he be hiding anything for that matter?' But she decided to let that thought slip.

Principal Harris gazed over at Tifa and asked "are you ok? You looked troubled...and I don't mean about your son either. There is something else"

"I'm fine. Only worried about my son"

"Of coarse. I understand you have these concerns" A knock came from the door

"Come in" Tifa watched as the door open, Denzel slowly waltzed in taking a seat beside Tifa. He wouldn't make eye contact to anybody in the room

Principal Harris was first to speak up "Hello Denzel, I'm sure you know why your here"

"Yea" Denzel muttered harshly

"Would you like to explain your self" Denzel shrugged, acting like he didn't care one way or the other.

Tifa looked over to her side "Denzel I'd like to know"

"It's not a big deal, alright. Just drop it"

"Denzel I won't have you speaking to me that way"

"Can't stop me"

"Miss. Lockheart, as much as I hate to do this,Denzel will be suspended for two weeks"

"Why so long?"

"Well, this isn't his first time getting in trouble. Including that he also broke that poor boys nose. Parents expect their kids to be safe while at school. I have no choice. We have a zero tolerance policy, it's my job to in force it. I'm sorry Denzel knows the rules."

"I understand"

Denzel gave a look of exaggerated boredom..Tifa wondered what was going though that boys head.

"Thank you I guess we'll be going"

"One more thing before you leave. After the fight, we searched his locker and book bag"

"Was there anything found"

"It was discovered, he had play boy magazines and isn't anything we can do here at school about it but though as your a parent you'd like to know." Tifa's eyebrows went up along with her mind going blank for a few seconds.

"Miss. Lockheart, are you okay" Mr. Harris asked with one could asume was concern.

"Huh...Oh yes I'm fine...thanks for asking." Stuttered Tifa "I guess we'll be on our way" She gave Principal Harris an embarrassed smile

"Have a good day Miss. Lockheart" When hed finished, Tifa stood and offered her hand, smiling warmly into guarded green eyes.

"You too! Denzel lets go" Tifa opened the heavy door, stepping out preceding down the halls. Denzel's eyes remained down cast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tifa folded his arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes "Denzel, upstairs to your room, your grounded until I sat other wise. Cloud will be up later to talk to you. Now march" Tifa ordered

"Whatever like I care" snapped the indignant boy.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR DAMN ATTITUDE,NOW GET YOUR ASS TO YOUR ROOM"

Denzel didn't waste his time running up the stairs. When Tifayelled you were to run if you valued your the door slam behind him. As soon as he was gone, Tifa slumped forward onto her desk, burying her face in her arms with a groan. Hearing Denzel's door slam behind moved to one of the bar stools taking a seat slumped forward onto the bar counter, burying her face in her arms with a groan.

"Hey Tifa"Yuffie greeted, giving a big smile

"Dear God, you scared me"

"Sorry" Yuffie replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's okay"

"What did Denzel's principal want"

"Fighting but that's not the worse part muttered Tifa the last part

"Well..are you going to tell me?"

"Fine...Play boy magazines and condoms were found in his locker and I think in his bookbag"

"Hahahahaha! Your kidding right?"

"Wish I was"

"I didn't know he knew about sex"

"What's surprising about that? Kids see things like that on TV any more. Even cartoons are getting as bad. Have you ever seen 'Family Guy'?"

"Well yea once or twice"

To top it off, Denzel broke another boys nose"

"Owwww that had to hurt!

"No shit"

"Cheer up! besides I really, really, really need your help I want to look beautiful for my date"

"Yuffie, your already beautiful" commented Tifa "I'm sure Vincent thinks the same"

"...."

"Don't worry I'll help. I promise Vincent won't be able to take his eyes off you" Tifa laughed

"I hope your right"

"Whats the matter,Yuffie"

"Nothing,"Yuffie shrugged.

"Nothing my ass! Tell me?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart" Tifa displayed a serious look, Yuffie was always good at reading a persons eyes, having lots of practice learnng on Vincent's eyes. It wasn't always perfect but she was getting better at it.

"Okay...I'm afraid Vinnie will change his mind. Tifa, I love him, have ever since the first time I mat him. I've never even had a boyfriend before. What if I make a fool of myself? I want this relationship to work out for his own sake as well as mine."

"Yuffie, relax if it's mint to be, trust it will. Vincent loves you as well. Just the way he looks at you says a lot. Your worried over nothing."

"Thanks for listening"

"Your welcome. Now go take a shower, then we'll fix your hair and makeup"

"Alright" Yuffie exclaimed."Oh Tifa can I tell you something. I've been recie..."

Cloud cheerfully shouted "Honey I'm home" Interrupting Yuffie

"Hello Spiky Hope you didn't get lost" Yuffie giggled, Cloud rolled his eyes, Tifa laughed

"Cloud, Denzel got into a fight today" Tifa replied

"I'll have a talk with him"

"Oh while your talking, tell him the birds and the bees and why he should wait"

"Why"

"Play boy magazines and condom were found in his locker and book-bag"

"I'll be sure to remember that" Cloud replied gruffly, turning to look at her then. "Guess I'll get this over with. Bye Ladies" Cloud climbed the stairs, disappearing down the hall

"So Yuffie what did want to tell me"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Why the hell did it come my job to talk to Denzel about sex' Cloud knocked on Denzel's bedroom door

"Denzel, it's Cloud can I come in"

"Sure what ever" Denzel yelled" Door is unlocked"

When Cloud opened the door Denzel was sitting with his back up against the bed while listening to his Ipod.

"Can I talk to you for a second"

"Whatever floats your boat" Denzel said and Cloud frowned

"Whats this I hear of dirty magazines and ....condoms"

"What of it?"

"Where did you get them and why?"

"...."

"Either you tell me or you'll be ground for two months witch means no friends over, no computer, no Ipod and you'll have more chores" Cloud announced

"Fine...I found the magazines under Cid's bed last time we were there and for the ...condoms I found them in Yuffie's room"

"Wha..in Yuffie's room?"

"Yes"

"Why did you take them" There was a awkward silence for a short moment

"I don't know"

"Well your to give them back"

"Fine"

"Good, you know about the birds and bees don't you"

"You mean sex"

"..."

"Don't worry I know all about it"

"How well" Cloud raised a eyebrow

"Don't worry not that well"

Cloud sighed, "Thank goodness. Make me a promise?"

"About what"

"Wait to your a lot older like eighteen"

"I'll try Oh did Tifa tell you I was in a fight breaking a boys nose"

"Fight..yes..somebodies nose broke no"

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes"

"Told me I was a loser because my real parents left me. It's not the first time he did this"

"I see...Just don't do it again"

"Well, my works done here" Cloud wasted no time getting the hell out of there

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tifa was upstairs in Yuffie's bedroom, helping Yuffie get ready for the date with the was happy for her two friends. She hoped those two would find the same kind of happiness she had with Cloud. If any one deserved to be happy, it was those two. They had been through so much pain, heartache, hardship and betrayal. Those two did make a cute couple.

So Tifa how do I look?" Yuffie twirled, Tifa smiled at the little ninja.

"Marvelous Yuffie. You look just like a princess," she gazed in awe and gasped with amusement. "You are so beautiful! It's a shame you don't wear dresses like this! Guys would be crawling all over you to have such a beauty within their possession."

Yuffie faintly smiled. "You think so? I thought I looked like Jenova in it!" She said with half-truth. "I actually like the feel of this dress!"

"It suits you, Yuffie. At least you look more of a girl than a boy"

"Hmph...Thanks a lot Tifa! I kinda feel all tingly inside for some reason though"

"Your just nervous. You do look really nice in that. I know Vincent will approve the way you look. He would be a fool to think other wise""

"Yea, probably just my nerves

Vincent thought Yuffie was stunning and enchanting tonight. The black silk dress suspended itself around her petite hips-- the sheer material displaying her feminine curves.

"So, where are we going, Vinnie" Yuffie asked.  
Vincent smiled at his love's unending pleas. It was rather delightful to keep her in suspense, but her persuasive smile made him concede. "Let's just say it will be ruined if you knew. Trust me on this, Yuffie, you will enjoy what I have in mind."

"Oh come on. Tell me"

"No"

"Your no fun"

He briefly paused. "I don't do fun"

"Whatever,vamp-boy" An unladylike snort was heard. "You are a complete ass sometimes, you know that? You know patience is not one of my virtues." She shot back with mocking pride.

Soon, they came to a new restaurant, that recently opened up near the middle of a growing city. A quite charming place to spark sweet romance. Vincent opened up the crystal glass door and held it for Yuffie to step through first, like a gentleman should for a lady. Vincent always displayed proper manners. It was how his mother had taught him as a boy.

⌠Hello, I made reservations under Valentine for two. Vincent asked

⌠Yes sir right this way. Said the podium guy

Vincent and Yuffie were lead to a table closest to the fire place, setting the mood with chandler lights slightly dim. As they take their seats, a waiter came to the notice of this odd couple but he was never one to question ones taste in love. Love had a habit of bringing unlikely people together.

"May I take your order, sir?"

"Yes, I'd like the Clam Chowder Soup and a glass of red wine" Vincent replied

"And you ma'am?" The waiter asked, writing it all down.

"Same for me, thanks"

"I'll be back shortly with your meal. Please enjoy your selves"

Yuffie thought this would be a good time to get Vincent out onto the dance floor.

"I want to dance, Vinnie"

"No ..Can you even dance?" Vincent asked, slightly amused.

"Why not? And Vincent Valentine, How dare you ask me that, I could dance circles around you! I have you know!"

"Yuffie, it's been far to long since I've danced anyways."

"You don't say"

"Yuffie, you'd most likely step on my feet or I might"

"Bite me, Vincent!" She snorted from his subtle cynicism.

"You did call me a vampire earlier"

Yuffie rolled her eyes."Come on, get back into the land of the living. I only ask for one dance. Purty please. I'll love you forever" Yuffie put her best sad puppy-dog face on.

"Fine" He murmured.

"Hooray! I knew you loved me"

Yuffie wasted know time,pulling Vincent to the dance floor. Not giving him room to back out, she was going to make this a date to was her goal even if it was the last thing she did.

Vincent pulled her into a close dance position in one swift move surprising Yuffie. A waltz began to slowly play. Vincent knew every dance step, being an ex-Turk he was an excellent dancer and swept many young woman off their feet but right now he concentrated on Yuffie. She was beautiful. The way the lighting shone on her and the way her hair had been done.

Yuffie was swept of her feet. Almost breathless, for a moment of course. She looked up at his deep crimson eyes as they looked at her. He was handsome....no drop dead gorgeous was more like it. The song that started to play was the perfect song for them. It was one of Yuffie's favorite songs.

For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me

You were always there for me The tender wind that carried me A light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me

I'm everything I am Because you loved me

The song ended, the two sat back down at their table. Yuffie took a sip of her red wine. They enjoyed a simple conversation, Yuffie did most of the talking but she didn't mind, The fact he was talking at all was a big change. As soon as their dinner was finished, Vincent paid the check. He lead her to the cities flower gardens. It was a lovely place to take a stroll through, dozens of colored flowers out lined the paths on both sides, a large white marble water fountain stood tall in the middle of the heavenly scent garden. In the middle of this fountain had two angels back to back with their heads bowed and their hands praying. This place could have mistaken for the garden's of Eden.(If you don't know about Eden, it's where God made Adam and Eve in the Bible before they were cast out)

Yuffie decided to sit on the park bench,gazing up at the stars,watching them glitter in the black sky. They looked like diamonds scattered on jewelers velvet.▒Wow they look beautiful!... and the moon its full tonight┘.So pretty and big! This was one of her little pleasures. Even when she was back in her old home in Wutai, she loved to do this. She enjoyed making patterns in the sky. Not the usual constellations but other, more fanciful things. It was just like the connect-the-dot games she used to do when she was a kid. At home the stars were cold and distant, always out of reach. But here it was different. Here it seemed like you could reach out and touch them.

Sometimes while at home, her mother would join her on the roof of the pagoda. She had told Yuffie that she must have inherited her love of the stars from her. Yuffie's mother said she used to do the exact same thing when she was Yuffie's age with her very own mother. That made Yuffie feel more connected to her mother, who had been gone for so long.

Yuffie remembers that on one of those nights they had seen a shooting star and her mother had told her to make a wish. Her mother words always came to her on nights like this.

'When you see a falling star, wish on it immediately Yuffie. It is rushing off to grant someones secret desire. Maybe even yours, if you are quick enough. Her mother had smiled and ruffled her hair. Ever since that night, she never failed to make a wish if she saw one. Not that any of those wishes had come true, but it was a hard habit to break.

"Have you ever seen a falling star? Asked Yuffie

Vincent glanced curiously at the girl next to him, staring at the starry sky.

⌠No, I havent, he answered simply, returning his gaze back to the heavens. A small smile graced the brunettes lips.

"If you ever do, make a wish quickly and your hearts desire will come true. My mother had told me"

"I'll remember that, thanks"

"I love the stars, I could look at them every clear night. I like to imagine that they are souls that watch over us. It brings me some peace. What about you?"

"I never thought on it. But I like your view"

Yuffie let her head fall to Vincent's shoulder taking in the scene before her. Vincent looked down at his girl taking in her beauty. Her eyes reflected the colors of the sky her face lit by the hues. He smiled, a true smile. At this moment he was almost content. They only thing that would make it better would be┘.

"Yuffie, your more beautiful than all the stars conbind. Don't ever let anybody tell you different."

"Vincent, youre charming≈when you want to be. She nodded in consent.

She felt her hair sway in the wind, as the gust got a bit stronger.

"Vinnie...It's getting colder out here...let's get ourselves back to Tifa's"

"Let's go then" Vincent held a hand out, helping Yuffie up but not letting go as they walked down the street.

A warm hand gently tilted her chin, forcing her to look into his burning-eyes once more. Stormy-blue met crimson in silent confirmation. Vincent leaned closer to her face--almost touching her lips with his. His teasing expression shifted to one of visible longing. Freeing his unruly mane from its banded prison, he eyed her once more, the loose ebon tendrils enclosing their faces. He gazed into her shimmering oceanic-eyes, seeing the silent pleading within them. She wanted this too.

Suddenly Yuffie felt Vincent Valentine's lips pressing against hers. For that moment her body was jolted by a thousand bolts of electricity. Then slowly Vincent pulled back from the kiss. Slowly his arms loosened from around her, his hand slid back down her leg making her senses tingle, then he stepped back. She blushed profusely

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

Yuffie nodded shyly.

"I..I guess I should get to bed" stuttered Yuffie

Once Yuffie was on the other side of the door she slid down it, smiling a fluttery smile. She sighed and smiled a secret smile.'That was the best kiss ever.I've heard third time was the charm. Oh, how right they were. I love him..I really do love him.'

I hope you all are still enjoying this and have reviewed THANK YOU, for anybody that hasn't reviewed. WHY?!O! Please make me jump for joy! Please what ever you do Don't make me cry.


	14. Chapter 14 Feb 7 Vinnie's new roommate

EXCLAIMER: Own nothing, not the characters, or music lyrics. Just the story plot. Thanks for all the reviews I've received so far.

Thick rays of sunlight cast their blinding warmth on the sleeping form of a girl. She lazily turned over in her bed, causing her eyes to be in direct contact with the light. It inspired them to open, and bring her into the waking world. She yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The day couldn't be more perfect. Birds happily flew about, people instead of driving walked among the streets, children played while old folks talked about the younger years. Yup today was definitely a perfect day.

She climbed from her bed,scrambling through her dresser drawers, pulling out shirts, jeans, socks, undergarments, as many things as she needed. With heavy steps, she sidled over to her door and observed her appearance in the full-length mirror that hung upon it. She wore a white tank top and plaid flannel sleep pants, rumpled and disorderly. Then exited her room and used the toiletries. Taking a good and LONG shower was just what she needed to survive the rest of the day. She fiddled with the antenna on the radio located on a shelf built onto the bathroom's wall near the tub. She grinned as one of her favourite songs sounded. She sighed, steam rising everywhere. Maybe the water WAS too hot, she realized, her skin turning red, but it made her feel good. She had never felt this happy except when her mother had been alive. Stepping out, she took a glimes in the mirror smiling at what she saw because by god she was happy. Moving away, she proceeded to dress in her simple clothes. Before following her nose to the pancakes being made downstairs.

She sat down at the kitchen table and laid her head on her arms, beginning to feel quite hungry.

"Good morning Yuffie." Tifa lightly said, flipping pancakes, "Did you sleep well? How was your date with Vincent? I heard you two come in late. Are you hungry?" At that Yuffie's head shot up and you could see stars in her eyes.

Yuffie looked at the pancakes longingly, smiled and sat there patiently.

Tifa smiled and plopped two on her plate, Eat up then. She placed two on her own plate and set the rest on the middle of the table

"Oh! and the date was great. Vincent was the perfect gentleman. We went to the new restaurant that opened up, you really should have Cloud take you there. I also got Vinnie to dance, he really isn't that bad either" Yuffie took another bite before continuing, "We went to the park, sat watching the stars and then we came back here."

Tifa blinked. "That's it?"

Yuffie slapped her forehead "Well, if you must know he did kiss me again before we parted for bed" Yuffie's thoughts went back to last nights kiss. It had been the best one yet.

"Yuffie? Earth to Yuffie!!!" Tifa laughed,

Yuffie felt herself fall back to reality, sighing, she finally spoke while shaking her head to clear her mind of her memory.. ""Huh? Wha?..."

"Good your back to Earth. So how was space Yuffie?" Tifa asked the now confused Yuffie.

"What do you mean how was space? Yuffie replied.

"Well when I was trying to tell you something but you didn't respond to me and when I looked at your face I saw it was blank, like you were staring off into space. So I figured you were in space or something. Apparently you flew back here to Earth"

"oh sorry I guess I went a bit to long in la la land. What did you want to tell me?" she grinned.

"Yes..Anyways Yuffie...I hope everything works out for you two. Both of you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Tifa, that means a lot coming from you. I hope the others will feel the same way, when they discover that Vinnie and I are together"

"Yuffie..Don't worry. It will be fine. Trust me"

"I sure hope your right"

"I am, now go on. I may need your help later."

Yuffie saluted Tifa. "Aye, aye captain!"

"Yuffie smiled and went back upstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO

Once again there was a note lying on her pillow, who ever it was doing this was good at not being caught. One difference this time was they had left a cherry bloom, which was odd to see this time of year.

Yuffie read the note to herself 'Here is a flower, sweet and beautiful as you are. I want to make you my bride soon'

"Are they high or something?!" Yuffie muttered, shoving the note with all the others"They must be crazy"

Yuffie walked over to her door, sticking her head out"TIFA I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW"

Tifa rushed right in "What do you want, Yuffie?"

"There is something I need to tell and show you" Yuffie took out all the notes, handing them to Tifa.

"What are these" Tifa asked, while reading them over.

"I started reserving them back on the first, today they even left a Cherry blossom. They don't even bloom this time of year. Also they to always come after I leave in the mornings to eat breakfast and servile times the window was left opened. I'm getting a little freak out. This isn't something Vinnie would do. To be honest I can't think of anyone that would do something like this. What do you think?"

"Same here. Yuffie we need to tell the others. Who knows what their up to"

"Yea, I know but.." Despite what she told Tifa, she was worried. Not for herself, exactly, but worried all the same. She didn't want to endanger her friends or most of all Vincent.

"No buts..Your our friend, we..I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you"

"I see your point Tifa. I just don't want any of you to get hurt because of me"

"We won't" Tifa said "Come down stairs and you can help me out. Barret's stopping by, he'll be staying..well I'm not how long he'll be staying. Marlene will be thrilled though."

"Okay I'll help. I need to get this off my mind"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuffie was just finishing with the dishes, and trying desperately to think of something to do next, when there came a knock at the door.

"Hey, unlock the door, it's freezing"

She jumped slightly at Barret's booming voice coming from the other side of the back door"Just a sec" Yuffie yelled "Tifa I'll get the door"

"Okay" Tifa yelled back

Yuffie unlocked the door only to have Barrett hit her with it.

""OWWW!! What the hell?"

"Oh Sorry brat, didn't see you there"

"Yea right" Yuffie mumbled "Likely story"

Tifa seemed to have picked that time to walk in "Hello, Barret, how are you?"

"Just fine, is Marlene here?"

"No, still at school"

"Do you have a room for me to stay in?"

"I'll give you Yuffie's room"

"Hey, that's my room. No way in hell I'm sharing a room, besides there is only one bed in there"

"Yuffie calm down, I'll put you in Vincent's room"

"Why?"Yuffie asked Tifa

"For one those notes you've receiving"

"Oh yea"

"Second you two are dating"

"WHAT? The brat is dating Vamp?"

"Shut up" Yuffie huffed

"Yes, their going out as of yesterday" said Tifa

"Damn, what's this world coming to"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"What ever you want, brat" Barret chuckled."Our little ninja is-"

"Finally growing up." Tifa finished.

Yuffie's jaw hit the floor and she glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut up you two. You do know I can hear you!"

"Oh..um..I'd really love to stay and listen to this oh so...interesting..er-conversation, but I gotta go!" Yuffie lied. "Gomen!! I'll see you later"

Tifa shook her head, then started explaining to Barret about the notes Yuffie was receiving without anybody being aware of whom that was leaving them. Barret agreed that it would be for the best Yuffie would be safer staying in Vincent's room. Who could be sure what this person or people were up to. It could lead to trouble if they weren't careful.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later on in the afternoon, Yuffie was serving drinks, getting her ass groped a few times. That was until Vincent came in from work. Throwing a few into the streets. Yuffie was speechless but in pressed at the same time. Tifa on the other hand was a mix bag.

One on this night the bar was occupied by a few old geezers playing poker, while a few sat at the bar, clearly getting wasted, one table occupied beside it had some kind of drunk guy.

What can I get for you?"

"Make a white-trash lady! And make it fast!"

"Yes sir!"

She grabbed some dark beer and started preparing the mix.

"Two vodka sours, a Long Island ice tea, and a strawberry margarita with extra salt," Yuffie rattled off as she plunked her empty tray down on the counter in front of Tifa and leaned up against it, trying to take some of the weight off her aching feet.

"Coming right up," She replied

"Make me another one! A drunk gentleman slammed his fist making the others startled and look back at him "Sorry"

Tifa fills another shot glass.

"Hey, Cid guess what?" Yuffie asked, trying to keep a strait face.

"What?"

"Your old!"

"just wait Yuffie...just wait.." Cid said under his breath.

" Oh, I'm so scared" Yuffie said while sticking her tongue out.

Cid starts to go after Yuffie until Tifa goes between them.

"Not in my bar, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am" in unison

"Yuffie get back to work. Cid sit down, finish your drink"

Yuffie did as she was told while doing her best to hold back her giggling and Cid gambled under his breath nursing his drink.

"Hey there, sugar." A disgusting, slurred voice said beside Yuffie.

She looked to her right and saw the drunk guy looking at her like she was a fine slice of meat.

"Er, hello. Can I get you another drink?" She muttered not at all pleased with his lustful gaze.

"No sweetheart but hey you do look awfully cold, baby. Want me to warm you up?" He asked moving closer.

"No "glared at him.

"Aww, come on. I won't bite.

"I said no, okay!" she said a little more forcefully.

"How bout a little kiss instead?"

"No!" She said angrily.

"Why not?"He asked leaning in close with a dangerous look in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, but composed herself enough to look over at the drunk man, smiling pleasantly

"I think it be best if you left her alone and leave"

"Who the hell are you, her boyfriend?" slurred the man.

"Yes" Vincent said, looking this man dead in the eyes. If looks could kill this guy would be burn toast. The gentleman began to panic

"Hmmmm.. interesting. Forgive me for the intrusion, I meant no harm" bowing respectively as he did so and left.

Yuffie blinked "Hell, that was different" she muttered "Vinnie, as much as I'm thankful you getting rid of that perverted man, I can take care of myself"

"Didn't appear that way"

"Their drunk, what do expect from them?" Yuffie added sarcastically

"Must I remind you what happened between Reno and you. You know as well as I do what would have happened if I hadn't showed up" Vincent said dryly

"Reno wouldn't have gotten that far"

"Really, sure about that?"

"Whatever. I've got to get back to work before boobs kicks my ass" Yuffie walked off, not giving Vincent a chance to retort.

Tifa and Yuffie closed the bar around midnight. Dragging their tired feet to their rooms.

"Night Yuffie"

"Go *Yawn night Tifa" Yuffie quietly shut the bedroom door. Looking around the dark filled room, seeing Vincent lying in bed appearing to be asleep. Yuffie couldn't pull her eyes away, drinking in how the moon light illuminated over his body. She was looking him over and smiling. It wasn't that often one would get to see Vincent like this. Well, ol' right Yuffie was the first which made Yuffie even more happy.'Vinnie is a real big softie once you get to know him. Of course he'd never admit that'.

Yuffie dug out a large night shirt out of the dresser, slipping it on while keeping a eye on Vincent. She didn't want him to see her undergarments, at least this early in the relationship. She wasn't one to rush into things. Course sleeping together in the same bed could count as rushing things but who cares what others thought.

Yuffie moved forward, Vincent immediately opened his red eyes. Yuffie froze for a split second. 'Thank god he didn't do that when I changed'

"Hi" Yuffie whispered "I guess we have to share a bed."

"Looks that way"

"Hmmm...could you then move over?"

Vincent did as he was told, raising the blanket to allow her to slide in. Yuffie curled her body to Vincent facing him raising an eyebrow. Shaking his head and stared at her. Everything seemed to stop all around them. Vincent looked at her with a faint smile before reaching over and gently kissing her lightly. Yuffie giggled

Vincent raised his eyebrows at Yuffie's action' even though Yuffie was no longer looking at him to see them 'cause she buried her face in his chest,squeezing him tighter, Yuffie mutter, "You're warm."

'... Dude. He just laughed.'

"Good night, Yuffie" She reached over turning the radio on. She couldn't sleep without it. Vincent on the other hand could.

""Your listening to 205 WFK FM, here is a new song I'm sure your all going to like. This is Carrie Underwood's, her newest song released in five years. Called Inside Your Heaven, it's moving up the music charts, coming in at number 3 this week.

"Night, Vinnie" They both drifted to sleep, listening to radio sounding lyrics swirling to their ears.

****

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
When a storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
When a storm blows your way  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holding you until the day I die  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
When a storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
When a storm blows your way  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holding you until the day I die  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope it's to your liking. Please leave me a review.

.


	15. Chapter 15 Dreams & Living nightmares

EXCLAIMER: Don't own and never will

I hope you like this chapter better than the last. I only got one review for it. What ever you do please review. Make me happy again.;-; To all who have reviewed from the beginning *THANKS*

The darkness was chilling; a cool mist blew across her naked arms sending the chill straight to her bones. The thin damp layers of her dress clung to her legs as she walked through the black void. Where was she? It was too quiet. Not a sound reached her ears. Nothing but the rustling of leaves in the wet breeze. Scanning the area she looked for anything recognizable. Nothing. What was happening? A bright light was falling from the sky. Soon it was filled with burning balls of light. Pulling herself up a slippery slope she reached the top of a cliff.

'Wutia! It's going to burn!' She gasped when she came to the top. The city lay before her ignorant of the fire that was rapidly descending upon it. Within seconds she could hear the screaming of the innocents as they were slaughtered with ruthless ease. The noise from below was deafening.

"Yuffie!" Vincent shook the sleeping girl as she screamed into the night. Her body was damp from the night terror and she awoke with a gasp so strong she nearly choked. She tried to catch her breath.  
"It was a dream?" Yuffie said shivering between gasp for air "Vinnie?" She clung to him."I was so scared!" Yuffie wept trembling uncontrollably,she sat up against the cool wooden headboard to regain her sense of reality.

"It's alright it was only a nightmare." He rubbed her back trying to calm the tremors that shook her. Resting her forehead on her knees, she tried to rid her mind from the vivacity of her horrid dream

Vincent held her waiting for her to talk about what was on her mind. The early rays of sun were filtering through the curtains. Dawn couldn't come soon enough as he was anxious to meet with others, they were to discuss about these letters and whom it might be. Whether it apposed a treat or not. Something just wasn't adding up. There was a good chance that Reeve and Shelke would have some new information for all of them. Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Do you have to work today" She whispered shaking fully at the thought of him not being my her side. That dream of a nightmare had left her shaken.

"Yes. Care to tell me of your dream?" Vincent inquired

"No. I just want to forget about it"

"I'm hear if you want to talk.. I gotta go. I'll be back later. Cloud briefed me last night on those notes you've received,he said we'll be having a meeting within a day or so. Apparently Reeve has information to tell us."

Yuffie nodded, "Okay" She watch Vincent disappear through the bedroom door.

Yuffie yawned as she walked out of her room 'What am I doing getting scared over a dream? It was only but a dream. Nothing more than a stupid dream nevertheless it felt so real she thought in confusion. She shook her head and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She stood there, resting her hand on the wall, letting the water run over her, relaxing tired muscles. She got out, dyed off, donned for some decent clothes, hurriedly getting dressed, buckling up her knee-high combat boots, and quietly went downstairs.

"Morning Cloud" said Yuffie cheerfully , doing what ever she could to push her bad dream in to the back of her mind.

Yawn "Morning" It took Yuffie a few seconds to register Cloud was cooking breakfast instead of Tifa.

"Wheres Tifa? And I didn't know you knew how to cook?"

Cloud looked at her sharply "Of coarse I can cook? Can you cook?" Cloud smirked.

"We-ell," 'uh,oh! Brain freeze! And this time I can't blame it on the ice cream!' "Not really" muttered Yuffie before she realized what she just said.

"Didn't think so...Oh by the way Tifa's up stairs doing, hell I don't know what she's up to" Cloud huffed

"Here" Yuffie reached taking the plate Cloud handed her.

"Thanks" Yuffie looked to her food and ate a bite of the biscuits and gravy.

"This isn't half bad, Cloud" Yuffie smiled lightly Yuffie was putting her plate up from where she had finished eating. She spun around walked out the door, walking back to her room to grad her her mind up to go for a walk to the local park.

Entering her shared room, she placed her Ipod in her back pocket. Scanning the room for anything she might have missed. Never can be sure what you may need. A weird habit she had ever since she could remember. Just like before there laid a note on the groaned before picking this one up.

"Hello love, looking beautiful as aways. Did my sleeping beauty sleep well? I'm sure you did since I saw you with him, Vincent , I know who he on belong to me. Only to me. When you step out of line like this, I must punish you for your dirty deeds.

At 7:OOPM turn on your TV, I promise a show you'll never forget. By the way just so you know I see ever move you make. I can't wait to feel your body under my finger tips, watching you take a shower turns me on.

Remember 7:00PM I promise it will be something you'll never forget"

"TIFA, CLOUD" Yuffie she ran downstairs,finding them in the living room along with Barret and Cid. Everyone turned to look at Yuffie whom was trying to catch her breath.

"Yuffie, why did you shout?" A concerned Tifa asked

"Here" Shoving the note in Tifa's hand. Tifa read the note out loud.

Cid was the first to speak "What the fucking hell?! What's up with this so called prick? What does this sick bastard plan on doing that it will be on TV?

"I don't know, Cid. I guess all we can do is wait and see" Cloud said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yuffie we may need to put you in a safe house until we know who were dealing with" Cloud explained

"Like hell. I want to kick this fucker's ass" Yuffie yelled "A ninja never runs and hides"

Barret spoke up "Maybe so brat but Spiky has a point. Your safety should come first"

"Stop calling me brat."

"Whatever brat" Laughed Barret

"Yuffie, I agree with Barret" Tifa said in her motherly tone, Yuffie sometimes wanted more to do than ring her hands on Tifa's neck. That motherly voice just seemed to rub her the wrong way. Don't get her wrong, she loved Tifa like a big sister but like siblings they didn't always get along. The whole group of them were like one big disfunctional family. Yuffie wouldn't trade a thing to not have them in her life though.

"Fine...but only if it comes necessary and Vincent agrees to come as well" Yuffie said proudly

"Why would would the vampire go with you, brat?" Cid said while puffing on a cigarette.

"Let's see" Yuffie pretended to think "I would have to guess because Vinnie and I are dating" Cid almost swallowed the cigarette, getting wide eye

"Your fucking with me? Cid choak out

"NO"She smirked."Cid close your mouth before a bug flies in" The look Cid had was Priceless, they all were laughing

"Shit..your not kidding. That..seems so wrong in so many ways"

"Well for you damn information I don't care what you or anybody thinks"

"Cid leave her alone."Tifa piped in.

Cloud sighed "We have more important thing is to worry about. I feel that who ever is leaving these notes may be bring big trouble. It's just a feeling I have."

"I worry what they have planned, that they seem so sure it will get broad cast on TV? And why?" came a monotone voice behind them, causing them to jump at the unsuspecting voice.

"Vincent, how long have you been standing there?" Cloud asked

"Enough to hear what the note said"

"What do you think about all this?"

"I agree a safe house would be best for Yuffie but at the same time since we know they are watching her every move as most likely as all of us, we must be careful in what we plan. Yuffie needs to have someone with her at all times until we know more of what were dealing with" They were speechless.

"Shit, Vincent that's the most I've heard you say at once" Cid said with a sarcastic look." I heard you're dating brat here. Is what I hear true?" Vincent cocking an eyebrow glaring at Cid. Yuffie looked back and forth to Vincent and Cid. If looks could kill Cid would be six feet under.

"Boys..."Tifa intervend " Cid yes their dating, so drop it. Vincent stop glaring."

"I guess we'll wait till 7:00 o'clock to see what the hell happens"

Sighing, Tifa looked around "I guess opening the bar today wouldn't be a good idea" talking to herself more than to anything.

"I'll call Reeve. He needs to know about this note. See you later" Cloud got up and walked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everybody was sitting around waiting for 7:00 to roll around. They were all on edge, some one was seen glancing at the wall clock ever now and then.

Cid, Barret, Cloud and Reeve were sitting at a table playing poker. Barret was winning so far, Cid cursing, Cloud looking board, and Reeve laughing at Cid. Reeve didn't care whether he won or not, never a big deal to him.

"Hey what are you reading?' Yuffie asked leaping up on to the desk that was in front of him, she crawled forward and looked at the title, "Um what does it say?" With that she pushed it out the way and jumped into his lap.

"Oooff," he gasped

"What does it say?" Yuffie asked again

"Can't you read?" he asked

"Not Midgan, I can read some Wutian, Godo thought that training was more important than going to school, so I never really learnt," She said making her self comfortable

"Really? I'll teach you," He offered

"Hey, thanks," She said. He read the title to her.

"Beauty and The Beast, how extremely appropriate," She whispered.

"Do you want me to get you a chair?" He asked

"No you're more comfortable," She said

Vincent softly laughed; he was slightly embarrassed, "okay, we'll start slowly"

Tifa was wiping the bar off while Vincent was sitting in the corner table where Yuffie sat on his lap, deep in conversation. Tifa really thought those two made a cute couple.

"Hey, one mintue till 7:00. Yuffie will you turn the TV on and turn it up?" Tifa asked

"Alright" They all gathered around, waiting for what was to happen.

The TV flickered to a incoming news flash and suddenly a Wutia news reporter was bringing in a terrifying horror story. Everyone in the bar watched in interest until they recognized the country on the screen. The woman reporter faded as the camera zoomed in on the devastation below the news helicopter.

⌠We bring you the latest on this breaking story. Wutia has been literally destroyed from a night of terror. The city lays in ruin after creatures we have never seen began their assault only a short hour ago. They came with such ferocity that military forces could not mobilize fast enough. Fire fell from the sky turning the city into a blazing inferno. No reports on casualties but just by looking at the state of the city is seems unlikely that many survived." The reporter voiced the news as the camera became focused on a figure in the sky. You could hear the shock in her voice when she spotted what the camera did.

"What the hell is that Shinji? He looks like an angel. Are we saved?" The voice came as the camera man zoomed in on the figure. A wicked grin suddenly flashed and what appeared to be a angel with black wings approached them with deadly speed. The screams of the news crew were heard before the helicopter fell from the sky and the transmission was ended likely from the impact of the chopper with the ground.

"Holly shit" Cid watched in horror as the news station recovered and flashed to other images of the city while it was blazing with fury.

'Oh god my dream....it's happening..this must what they call a living nightmare...this can't really be happening. It has to be some damn sick joke.'

Silence had washed over the crew as live footage had rolled before their eyes. Yuffie's eyes widened as her brain processed the words of the reporter. She recognized some of the area and her heart stopped. 'Wutia!' She was frozen in place as she watched her beloved city burn in sickening hues of red and gold. She felt the anguish of the innocents rise inside her and her eyes began to blur with the surge of pain she was feeling. 'This can't be happening. Not to my country. All those innocent people. They're dead. My people. There gone. Godo dead. My baby brother..I never got to see him..say my good-byes'

Tifa stood beside her friend and clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened. The fire flashed in her mind and she was reminded of a time long ago when Sephiroth burned down Nibelheim killing her own father as well as hundreds of people. Tifa knew all to well what was going through Yuffie's mind.  
Yuffie held her eyes tightly shut to avoid gazing on his face and she knew the moment the woman screamed that the city had fallen to the corrupted angel. The images were being burned to memory as she watched in horror the city of her childhood blazing in sickening silence on the screen before her. Her mind and heart ached with such rawness she thought she had been struck a physical blow

This so called angel was beyond evil. He was the spawn of everything indecent and wrong in the world. Such suffering he had caused. Was this the angel of death.

Feeling drained. Yuffie released a heart wrenching sob and collapsed sink to the ground. It was too much for her mind and heart to take.

"YUFFIE" Yelled Tifa, running over to the fallen girl. Taking notice that Yuffie fainted due to overload.

He placed her gently on the bed before turning to leave the room. She tried out desperately grabbing his arm when he began retreating.

"Don't leave me alone. Please!" New tears began spilling when the fear began rising inside.

He smiled down as he turned and knelt in front of her. A clawed finger reached up to trace the delicate line of her jaw before wiping away the tears that streaked her cheeks.

⌠Fine if that is what you wish." Vincent thought She appeared so fragile in the dim light of the room. Around others she tried to be so strong. Independent. Now she looked as though she was made of glass. Sighing he released her hand to remove his boots

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what."

"Your patience." She began nuzzling higher until her face was again pressed against his neck. He shifted slightly to gain a more comfortable position and then wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"One needs the patience of a saint to deal with you woman." He chuckled

"Idiot." Yuffie spoke with no real emotion.

Vincent looked to her face. Her lip trembled from suppressed sobs and unstoppable tears flowed down her face. He wrapped his human arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You don't need to act strong on my account." He said. "You don't need to hide your pain from me."

This seemed to be exactly what she needed to hear as she dropped her emotional barriers and let all her pain and guilt show. Yuffie felt like this was all her fault some how. She cried into his shoulder and he tightened his hold around her shoulders. After a few minutes her crying slowed. "Feel better?" Vincent asked. Yuffie sniffed and nodded. ⌠Yeah. A little bit." She said, keeping her head on his shoulder where she fell asleep. Vincent looked down to the slumbering woman wondering who could be so cruel to that much destruction on so many Innocent people but then Hojo, Sephiroth, Jenova, and can't forget what Shinra did in the past. They all had done their share of dirty deeds. Vincent made a promise to his self that somebody was going to pay big time for hurting Yuffie this way. When she hurt, he hurt as well. He knew deep down she still loved her father even if they hardly ever got along.

Vincent closed his eyes, slowly letting sleep claim that some one was watching from far way.


	16. Chapter 16 Authors Note for help

Sorry this isn't a chapter._**Is there anybody that would like to Beta-read this? **_Every time I go back to read over the whole story I've written so far, I find more mistakes. I was going to wait until I was done with the entire story but I feel that would be stupid on my part._**I promise to give credit to whom ever takes the task. **_I hope by doing this I'll have more reviews. _**Any help I can get would be great**_. I'm just not completly happy with what I have so far. If you can only help on a chapter or two that also would be fine. I need all the help I can get, so maybe I will see where ever mistake is and improve my writing skill.


	17. Chapter 17 Memory Lane

EXCLAIMER: As I've said before I own nothing here

Authors note: This story has taken a total different root than I had first planed but I think this is turning out much better than I thought. What I'd like to know is why more people haven't reviewed. I understand it's not the best but it also isn't the worst. I need reviews in order to know what you like and don't like. Of course I want no flames. If you be nice don't bother. I do in courage help so I may improve my writing skills. I'm doing my best to keep every one in character but that's easier said than done. I'm up for ideas on what you want to happen. Also should I included more couples lives as well in the story lines. Like Cloud & Tifa, maybe Reeve & Shelke. I'll let you decided.

Chpter 17

Yuffie rose to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of her swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stretched, yawning in the process. She slowly stood and went to open the curtains, allowing sunlight to pour into the bland went to her closet to browse for an outfit for the day. Thinking on all the notes she had done reserved, what it all meant, everything that happened since this all had stated.

Yuffie grabbed her desired outfit from her closet and went into the bathroom, preparing for a nice hot shower. She absently allowed her thoughts to wander.' I wonder what Vinnie is doing right now?' Vincent was always gone before the crack of dawn, he took his work seriously of course as well as with the other aspects of his life. That drove her nuts. That man really needed to lighten up a bit. Fun never killed anybody /at least she knew of. Shaking her thoughts off, the raven haired beauty jumped out of the shower, changed, and dried her hair; all the while trying to keep her thoughts away from the tragedy of her family and country had endured earlier in the week. She hadn't felt like doing much of anything since what had taken place six days ago. Her birth place was no more, didn't exist any longer. She was the last of the royal family, never even getting the chance to meet her newborn brother. She kept replaying over and over the images of fire, so much fire smoke and deathly screams. The pounding in her head hurt even worse then the she could ever remember having before. To make things worse she had a sickening feeling in her stomach that the worst had yet to happen. she buried her face into her arms and tears began to soak through. Wiping her tears away, she got dressed' When she finished, the smell of pancakes greeted her as she opened her bedroom door and she quickly ran into her room to finish getting ready before she allowed herself to be mixed up in the sweat aroma.

Yuffie made her way downstairs with a fake smile on her face. "Morning everyone," she greeted but the mood at the Seventh Heaven was tense at best. Everyone was sitting around the room. Cloud at the bar with a drink in hand, Cid and Barrett sitting at one of the tables and Tifa behind the bar wiping it down, looking as if she was just doing it to have something to do.

They all looked up when she walked in. Tifa dropped what she was doing and walked over, wrapping her arms around Yuffie in a hug. Then she guided her to the bar and sat her down next to Cloud.

"Here" Tifa handed a plate with few pieces of pancakes. Yuffie wondered if Tifa ever got tired of making pancakes.

"Thanks" She had only started getting her appetite back. After seeing the horror of her people and country she felt guilt that maybe if she had been there then nothing like that would have had to happen. Vincent had told her that the only thing that probably would be different is she would have been dead as well but she didn't think so since she was still receiving notes. Who ever they were, they were very skilled. She was coming to realize what this person wanted with her. It was something she had been told as a little girl, about their families past. She had never took them seriously since it was hard to believe such a story nevertheless it was time to tell them the story. The story her mother had told her the day she died that was true as the day she was born.

"Everybody can I have your attention please...thank you, All I want to say is when Vincent gets back. And who ever else needs to be here, I want to tell you all what I believe why this person is after me." Yuffie explained, then took her leave up to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everybody was gathered even the Turks were present. Vincent glared in Reno's direction drilling a mental hole through his head. Reno only shrugged, acting like he didn't care, it wasn't as if he hadn't received it from other jealous boyfriends before.

Yuffie felt slightly uncomfortable with Reno here however having all her friends here as well as her boyfriend made it easier. She had for gave the turkey but it still didn't change what had happened. Yuffie hind her uneasiness as well as she could but Vincent had noticed. Taking her hand in his Vincent leaned over whispering in her ear

"Yuffie, are you alright?" Vincent asked, sending a shiver down her spine.

Yuffie nodded slightly and shifted her head a little, her silver eyes watching him intently with a glazed over shadow lurking within their murky depths. Vincent found himself gazing into her eyes, staring into her soul, and he hated what he saw.

Pain, fear, sadness.

"Every one, we have lots to discuss but first Yuffie wants to tell us what her thoughts are on everything that is going on" Cloud looked around waiting for all to quiet down "Good, now that I have your attention. Yuffie" Cloud nodded, singling it was her turn.

"Well, what I have to say, only a few people know the whole story which are dead now. What I'm about to tell, some may find it hard to believe but after the things we all have seen and been through it shouldn't be to hard. I want no interruptions or questions asked until I've finished." Looking around every one gave a short nod. Felling satisfied she began her story.

FLASH BACK...

" Mommy what's this?" Eight year old Yuffie asked. Her dying mother looked at her with death written all over face as she answered in almost a whisper, "This is my Shuriken, It's a family heirloom that I'm passing down to you since... since I will know longer be here to use it.' The Women's eyes started watering as she thought of not being around as her little girl grew up.

" What do you mean Mommy, your still going to be here aren't you?" The young version of Yuffie ask not knowing what her Mom meant.

The women started crying, because she knew that if she told her daughter she will never be the same little girl she was now, Because the hurt of losing her Mother will come back to her every day, even when her daughter would turn twenty-one that she'll still remember the day when the world took everything from her.

The women wiped her tears and thought about how to tell her daughter that she won't know longer be with her.

" Well.. You see, honey I'm going to be with the angles now, so whenever you pray I'll be with you, and whenever you are crying or when your first boyfriend breaks your heart I'll be right there with you through everything, heartbreaks, hurting yourself, and through the good times I'll even be there with you, the only difference is, is that you won't be able to touch me or see me but, you'll know I'm there because you'll feel it in your heart."

She explained as she watched her little girl choke up and start crying, the little girl jumped in her arms and cried, the Mother sat there with her arms around her daughter thinking about the good times she had spent with her daughter and how she will never be able to spend anymore time with her, because her time was nearing every second.

The little girl lifted her head and looked at her Mother with tear soaked face as she said, " You can't leave Momma because I need you, why don't you just ask the angels if you can stay forever." The little girl said as her Mom held her and laughed a little at her Daughters way thinking, then cried as she knew that her daughter wouldn't understand because she's too young, so all she could do was spend the little amount of time with her Daughter until her time on this earth was up.

"My sweet little one, if mommy could stay here forever I would but the angels need me right now. We all have a duty to follow our destinies. Sweetheart I need you to listen very closely to what I'm about to tell you. It's very important that you remember this for it may save your life some day. Do you understand?

"I think so, mommy"

"Do you remember the bedtime story you like so well?"

"Mommy you mean the one about 'The human princess and the Powerful Demen Lord' "Yes, that's the one. I have to tell you the story is true but what I fell to tell you is they had a son. When he was only two years old, a plot was carried out, murdering the child. It was fore told that when this child would have became a man it would lead to the down fall of mankind. That when he would take a bride of the first born daughter of the Kisaragi royal blood line who was pure as snow and had reached the age of twenty-one. When he would find her they would be married that same day, the bride would be with child that very night and soon their first born would be the devil it's self coming back so darkness would rule once again. It was rumored that the wrong child was killed though, that their son was hidden from the world. But their was never proof found however I was able to find proof that their son was indeed still alive nevertheless I don't know where he is but my dear sweet child when you do turn twenty-one and by chance are yet not married. Please what ever you do stay safe. Don't forget what I've told you. You'll understand everything when your older. I promise that I'll be watching you from where ever I am. You mean the world to me, I love you, my sweet Yuffie"

"I love you to, mommy. I promise I'll remember and be a good girl. I'll make you proud."

The Mother put her daughter to bed after a day with her child, she could feel her chest get heavy as she walked to her bed and lead down as her eyes started to go black, as she knew that this was the time God had decided that she would leave. She closed her eyes and dreamt of beautiful things, and the memory of her Daughter kept replaying in her head as she stopped breathing.

The next morning a young Yuffie was crying in a corner by herself mourning about the love she had lost, and now she felt so alone in the world. Her own father was doing everything to ignore he even had a daughter. The only thing that mattered to Lord Godo was he had lost the love of his life. Yuffie only reminded him of his dear departed wife. A year later Yuffie was moved to her own house on the other side of town. The less he had to see her the better. That was why he forced her at age thirteen to go out into the world to hunt for materia to send back. Of course Yuffie did as she was told, trying to make her father proud of her. Hoping that when she came back things would be different but sadly things would never change that much. All she had left would the memories of her loving mother. Even memorizing every detail of the day her mother died.

End of flashback

When Yuffie finished, a tears fell to the floor. Remembering that day always brought tears to her eyes. No way of stopping them. She didn't even try. Vincent rested a hand on Yuffie's shoulder,letting her know he was here for her. Tifa could only grin on the inside. Those two were right for each other. She had a hunch when the two of them first met. There was something about Yuffie that complimented Vincent's present and past. That was why their love would work. Both had been through so much. "I now get why Godo was trying so hard to marry me off" Yuffie had paled almost as light as Vincent's skin crossing her legs and laying her hands in her lap. Several minutes passed in silence.

Reeve was the first to break the stillness of the room. "Yuffie, if everything your mother said is true then you are in grave danger as well as the fate of mankind. I personally feel that you should take the offer on staying in a safe house. Let us take care of who this is. Once all is clear, you'll be able to leave then. They have made their selves perfectly clear that their serious about what they want. Which is you. I have know clue why they are just leaving notes. If their this close, well it puzzles me why if they can get into your room they haven't already kidnapped you."

"Reeve...I don't know...This is my fight, mine alone. Look I don't feel right letting all of you getting involved. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me" Said a irritated ninja, wishing nothing more than for this nightmare to be over with "How do we even know he won't even be able to still find me if I was to take your offer of a safe house"

"Yuffie, it's our best option to keep you safe. I'm sure Vincent would go with you. Won't you Vincent?" Cloud asked throwing the gunslinger a look.

"I would more than happy to a company Yuffie, if she aloud me"

"Guys I'll think about it"

Tifa looked concerned " Dilly-dally, shilly-shally! Yuffie, your like a sister to me. We want to help. Please if your in a safe house we have a better chance of keeping you safe"

"Brat, Tifa's right" Cid bellowed out, Barrett also agreeing

Giving up Yuffie stood up decisively "Fine..as long as Vinnie comes. I'll go"

Red XII thought it all over, the whole story about this mystery man seemed like something for a paper-back-novel "I'll go back to my home, search through the library. I may have books that with more information that can help on this matter at hand. I would recommend Some one to research Hojo's notes to see if there's anything that could be of use. It seems like something he would have known about" They all agreed that was a good bet.

"Tifa and I will research Professer Hojo papers and any one else that wants to help, can." Cloud replied

Reeve stood as well, telling he'd set every thing up and would be in touch. With that settled and the meeting over they all went their separate ways.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SO, my fellow readers how was it? If it doesn't catch your interest to want to read more. Let me know and I'll work on making this chapter better. At least I'll try. PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW! The fifth person to review will get a sneak peak what is coming up.


	18. Chapter 18 4 months later breaking dawn

EXCLAIMER: As I have said in every chapter I own nothing.

Unless I start getting more reviews I might not finish this. If you like it or not say so. I only got three reviews on last chapter so I have no clue for sure if it is any good. I will try to put more humor through the rest of this but remember life is never fun and games 24/7 so don't aspect theirs to be either. This will most likely get more serious before I add any hunor if I choose to finish this. If you can take the time to read then damn take a sec. to review. I mean come on, a money has the intelants to review. Don't let the money become smarter than you. If you review he'll recieve a bananna. Help keep him away from the computer. **Guys! I know you're there. Come out where ever you are. Don't be afraid to review.**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Near the far back of the huge library they discovered what appeared to be a old journal written by an unknown author. Tifa garbed it of the top shelves. As she tried to dust it off, dust flew into her face causing her a sneeze. Written on the front was 'Cold Ones' It told of old age legends, some were of Wutia and the knowledge of demons that lived off blood, what one would call a vampire. As she turned the yellow-ish brittle pages, the more she thought this may be what they were looking for. It seemed to contain some of the answers they were seeking but also raised more questions. Most of what she read seemed to have nothing important written but their were some very interesting facts here and there. Grabbing a bright yellow highlighter pen, she marked what pages appeared to fit what they were looking for.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O pg.3 ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Wutia believe in the five classical elements, though unlike in ancientness, they are seen as symbolic as opposed to literal. The five elements are:

Air, which is symbolised by east.  
Fire, which is symbolised by south.  
Water, which is symbolised by west.  
Land, which is symbolised by north.  
Aether, or "Spirit", which unites the other four. It is symbolised by the five elements are symbolised by the five points of the pentagram, the most preeminently used symbol of Wutia which the central plot involves the survival of humanity,

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O Pg. 10 ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Homo Wampyrus Draco (This is the most well known of the types)  
They are extremely human in appearance except for their retractable canine teeth in their upper jaws that are hardly noticeable. They have medium to poor tolerance to sunlight and will perish in a couple of hours of direct sunlight. They are very social with humans and often take jobs as night watchmen and club bouncers.

They often gain there blood through willing donors who think that they are mortal blood drinkers. Some do pleasure in taking blood by force due to the fear factor and the release of adrenaline. It is these vicious vampires that have made movies like "The Lost Boys," "Blade 1 and Blade 2," and many others. They have also put into the heads of humans that it is "cool" to be a vampire.

They obtain blood through stealth from sleeping humans, small children or even from farm animals.

Due to their extreme social abilities, you might think that they are the most considerate feeders, wrong. They are the most brutal of all. They will often rip large pieces of flesh from the victim, usually from the thigh, upper arm or throat. They will devour the flesh and drink the blood from the gaping wound until the victim perishes. This rarely happens now. They take more often to buying blood or obtaining it from willing donors whom are cut with razors rather then teeth.

Although they appear to have capacities beyond human limitations, most vampires actually acquired their powers by constantly refining human-inherent abilities throughout their extended lives. In other words, anyone with a similarly long lifespan has the potential to reach a level comparable to the Dead Apostles. Also, contrary to popular belief, vampires can be killed with conventional weaponry. However, that is a feat near impossible to accomplish since their superior reflexes and physical abilities allow them to dodge a bullet after it has been shot. Incidentally, the 10 strongest of the Dead Apostle Ancestors can no longer be killed by ordinary means. That is because after dwelling so deep into the supernatural, their existences became something similar to phantasm-level mysteries: a fantasy that can only be suppressed by an even greater fantasy.

However, the downside of acquiring a power that humans originally would not have is that the bodies of the Dead Apostles are constantly degenerating. The only way to interrupt and reverse this degeneration, even if just temporarily, is by regularly ingesting the blood of living creatures. On that note, even though human blood is the most suited to the needs of the vampires, the blood of animals is a viable alternative

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O Pg. 34 ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Is is said that if the son of the Demon lord was to breed with the firstborn daughter of the Kisaragi blood line. Who has reached the rightful age of twenty-one, a child of pure evil would be born, bring forth the downfall of mankind. Allowing the underworld of darkness to rule the lands once more. Opening a storm of the gates of hell. Lower class demons would flow through the gates tormenting the damned. A never ending season of suffering. What humans did survive would become slaves.

Upon the birth the said mother would die within minutes, having served her purpose. She shall be cast into a furnace of fire.

This said child would have immortality and great powers. This child shall heed no fear, shall feel no love, no remorse, no compassion. It would require fresh human blood for sustenance.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Searching through Hojo's decaying lad had begun to be a boring task after a few hours. Elena hadn't stopped complaining about her search through what seemed to have been her 60th book of hojo's research notes appearing mostly of pure non-sense. When finally something caught her attention. "Hey, guys I think I may have found something. Listen to this" She began to read out loud

Date: May 12th

Subject: Kisaragi Blood Line

I, Professor Hojo, have discovered or have pieced together what Emperor Kisaragi family's blood line have been hiding for well over 4,000 years.

It has been announced today that the first female firstborn was delivered, there has never been a female born into the Kisaragi family, females always have married into it. I am happy to say this will work wonders into my plans of research.

Back to the matter at hand, It has took me years to desifer what I have found and to grasp what it all means. I have yet to find more information. Here is what I have been able to find so far.

Title: Angels and Demons (Which I found that Vampires are to believed a form of a demon.

⌠In the first days of this world the Council of Angels were appointed to tasks. Out of these Angels six were deemed higher rank than the would be known 'The Council of the Arch Angels'. Three male, three female, the Arch Angels were charged with the task of sending spirits to their next life from the life stream. The other Angels were charged with guiding the spirits through their mortal lives.

However, once humans themselves, the true nature of the Angels emerged and a great war waged. The Angels were jealous of the greater power possessed by the Arch Angels and sought to overthrow them.

During this great war one Arch Angel was banished, for loving a female human, who was deemed a princess. He was thrown out of the Council and so, he 'Fell From Grace'. Become a powerful demon lord of the underworld. The princess was cursed with never ending blood lust becoming the first Vampire followed the falling angel where she soon gave birth to their son who thirst for human blood, Who was later supposedly murdered but rumored rolled around whispering that he had instead lived, hiding until it was time to resurface.

For reasons unknown a curse was placed upon the first Kisaragi male, in which when the first female was born that the demon lords vampire son would then begin to have servants keep a watchful eye over her until she was at the age of twenty-one in which it would be time to take her as his queen and to breed a child to bring down the deconstruction of mankind.

Date: November 24th

Subject: Kisaragi Blood line

I, Professer Hojo, have discovered that after twenty years of research, what must take place when the Demon lords son takes the first born female as his queen. A ritual must take place before, during, and after in order for her to breed a son that same night. The mating ritual must take place during a new moon while a pentagram lies in the middle of a room while four glass stones are placed in each corner of said room. The room appears square but is to be looked upon as a diamond when looked from a different angle. Each stone symbols a element, the white stone is air, while red symbols fire, blue for water and brown for land. This mating between the male and female must take place in the middle of this pentagram calling forth all elements.

If the soul mate of the said female is found in time. He shall bare a birth mark of a snake like dragon intertwining down his ghostly pale skin from the top to the bottom of his back. Also he will have great strength, great fighting skills, dark troubled past, loyalty to no end, tough but passionate to his love, quite but intelligent, He will be able to intervene this ritual, instead of a male child of darkness a female child of light would born. Once this ritual has begun it must be finished. If she is to give birth to as child of light she shall live past the birth unlike if she was to give birth to a child of darkness that would mean her death.

Lord Godo's daughter is soon to turn twenty-one but I fear I shall not get to see this happen. A damn shame to but this can't be helped. I believe Yuffie Kisaragi hasn't a clue to any thing that awaits her. I guess I will have the last laugh. What surprise it was to see Vincent Valentine watching out for her. I wish I could be there when he fails to protect her just like with Lucretia. What ever those to see in him I'll never get.

~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~

It had been four months that Vincent and Yuffie had been in hiding, Vincent was the only one that ever left to run to do daliy tasks when ever they were in need of something or to meet with Reeve and the others. Yuffie felt like her life was on egg shells. Waiting for the other shoe to fall off. This waiting game was coming to be to much. If it wasn't for their their new relationship doing so well,she most likely would have all ready giving up. Vincent still didn't open up much but Yuffie wasn't surprised.

Lately,though Yuffie's been almost to afraid to close her eyes, for fear that she'd have "the dreams" again. With each night the dreams became clearer and more horrifying and confusing than ever.

So here she was, at two-thirty in the morning, trying to escape the sleep that was rapidly gaining on her. Unsuccessfully, she mentally laid beside Vincent while he slept, losing the battle to keep her eyes opened thinking of her most resent dreams.

'This time it was about him.. About the blue eyed Angel. He...He was falling. And his wings were burning with scorching hot fire. He was in so much pain. I could hear his heart-wrenching screams. I could almost feel it. Then as that disappeared another dream started with an angel like demon that I always saw was running. Running away from something, or towards something. I couldn't be sure. The ice cold blue eyes sometimes even seemed to follow her during the day.'

Yuffie woke shivering she sat up hugging her knees and thought again. she thought to herself. Thought about her past and what all these dreams were trying to tell her. Small beads of sweat running down her face and neck.

A sleepy eyed Yuffie reopened her eyes; blinking a few times she turned her head to see a still sleeping Vincent beside her. She smiled, cuddling up closer to him. She closed her eyes again, pulling the blankets closer around her, feeling his arms tightening around her, she looked up at him to see his eyes open as well, she smiled as he pulled her up to him into a soft kiss. Breaking apart, she opened her mouth to say something when a part of the dream she had that night before came to her. Deciding that she should keep them to herself. They would surely think of her as crazy if she was to tell. Her dreams were of course only dreams. No point in making a big deal out of stupid dreams. With that she fell back into a restless sleep.

Yuffie blinked her eyes furiously as she tried to adjust to the light of the room. She couldn't be sure she had even heard a noise. 'Parablely just Vincent' shaking her head, Yuffie grumbled before tossing the sheets off her legs. Yuffie tried crawling up of bed, reluctantly having to roll out of the warm cocoon of blankets which surrounded her body and swung her bare feet over the bed to place them on a freezing cold, wooden floor. Instantly, a cold chill ran from Yuffie's toes all the way up her body making her shake involuntarily and wake up more. Making her way over to her closet, she picked what ever her hand found to pull off her night gown, reaching for a form fitted tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Even with it being spring it was still chilly through out the house. She pulled on the jeans first, but when she went to pull on her shirt the frowned at her mirror. "I hate this place. Safe house my ass. More like hell in a cracker jack box" Yuffie huffed out loud. If it wasn't for Vincent she was sure she would have went stir crazy. Yuffie strongly loved laying next to Vincent even if they never went passed cuddleing and a kiss here and there. Squeezing her eyes, wishing her beginning headache to go away. Another sound bellowed throughout the room this time and Yuffie slowly opened her eyes when she heard it. What she saw sent cold chills down her spine. Before she could scream or turn to fight, her vision went black.

**_REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! _**


	19. Chapter 19 Alert Important

**ALERT: My loyal readers!** I have started a new story;_** Hang On**_. (New and Improved Rewrite of Mystery Love Notes)

After reading over my work, the conclusion I have come to is, Mystery Love Notes has to many spelling and grammar mistakes. So after long hours on what to do about it, I decided to rewrite it.

If you enjoyed Mystery Love Notes then you will love this version. Hang On is in reference to_ Hang On by Plumb_.

Once the story is complete, the new title will make perfect sense. The point of view is in third person instead of first person. This is so we can get a look in to the other characters thoughts. The flow seems better this time around. I have posted chapters one through five so far. Working on six now. Hope to have it up in a day or two.

Also, be informed that once I have posted chapter eighteen, I plan to delete Mystery Love Notes.

To all who reviewed Mystery Love Notes, Thank you! I hope you take a moment to read Hang On and review it also.

Anyway, my writing has improved over the last few years; at least I think so.

So, please check out,**_ Hang On_**.


End file.
